Christina Salvatore
by MysticGirl200
Summary: Name says it all. Only time will tell how long this little Salvatore will survive life and her dysfunctional family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Fresh Start

* * *

1994

It was a dark night. The streets were cold and the city barley had any light. Stefan was in his apartment, putting his knick knacks in place. He's been in Detroit for about 5 weeks and he still hasn't finished unpacking yet. He soon placed up a poster of Bon Jovi. Something Lexi bought him last year on his birthday. He loved it.

"I guess that's good for today." Stefan muttered to himself. "I see you still have a man crush on that 80's band huh?" Stefan heard a voice say near him. It was very taunting and familiar. Stefan narrowed his eyes knowing who it was. He turned around to face his brother. Damon. He was leaning against the living room doorway.

"What are you doing here Damon? Shouldn't you be at least 300 miles away from me?" Stefan wondered. Damon looked down and chuckled slightly under his breath. He soon looked up at his pathetic excuse of a younger vampire brother. "I was in the neighborhood. Happened to find out you lived here and well...I was wondering if I could spend the night?" Damon wondered with a smirk. Stefan rolled his eyes and said sternly, "Get out. You're not staying here." "One night. That's all I ask. Just one night with my baby bro and I'll be out of your hair...speaking of hair...you look dreadful in that hairstyle!" Damon stated, while referring to Stefan's grunge look.

Stefan rolled his eyes in frustration. '_When will he leave!?' _was what Stefan was thinking. "Get out Damon!" Stefan told him more forcefully. "Fine then, I'll leave. I know when I'm not wanted." Damon said nearly dramatically before walking off. Stefan followed just in cause Damon decided to make a scene. Since they were on the first floor, leaving the apartment was quick. Just as Damon stepped foot out of the door, he stopped dead-end on his tracks. Stefan noticing this, followed Damon behind and was next to him. "What's wrong now?!" He said in annoyance.

He soon looked down and saw a little basket. This puzzled both Stefan and Damon. They couldn't help but stare at the basket, wondering what could be in it. Stefan soon picked it up and carried it back to his apartment with Damon's help. "What do you think is in there?" Stefan asked Damon after placing it down on the kitchen table. "Probably a fruit basket...or a muffin basket...whatever those girl scouts are selling these days." Damon suggested. Stefan shook his head, knowing it couldn't be that. "Well, just open the damn thing and let's see!" Damon said in frustration. It felt odd to him. Stefan hesitated slowly, before pulling the dark purple sheet off the covered basket. In there they saw what it was...or in this case...WHO it was.

It was a baby!

It seemed a few weeks old. Stefan and Damon were both in shock. They did NOT expect that at all! "What kind of a sick moron would leave a baby out on the streets on a cold night!? It could have caught a cold or something!" Stefan exclaimed to Damon. "Well maybe they didn't want the thing and decided to give it up or something and also, you barely know it yet you're already being protective of it, Stef?" Damon pointed out. "Why couldn't they put the baby in an orphanage or something? And also who WOULDN'T be protective of children?!" Stefan stated. Damon rolled his eyes at his little brother.

The human's been here for less than a minute and he's already growing soft...er than usual!

"Well, good luck with it!" Damon said before speeding out, but Stefan stopped him. "Oh no! You're NOT letting me raise a baby by myself!" He stated. "Who said you have to raise it?! You could just leave it on someone else's doorstep and let them take care of it!" Damon proposed. "That baby was on **MY** doorstep meaning its family chose **ME** to take care of it and since it's gonna be **MY** responsibility, as **MY** brother, you should help me raise the child!" Stefan stated. Damon huffed and puffed and realized there was no use. And besides it would be very amusing to see Stefan change the kid's diaper. Yeah, there's no way he's gonna miss an opportunity to see Stefan screw up as a parent, unless he gets bored or something!

"Fine, I'll help raise _IT_!" Damon said in defeat. "Stop calling it, _it_! Its got a gender." Stefan snapped slightly. They both went to the baby and carefully checked its merchandise.

Yep... it was female alright.

"So what now?" Damon wondered. As if on cue, the baby started to howl and scream like someone was killing it. "What the hell!?" Damon leaped at the sound that alarmed both him and Stefan. "Well, either she needs a change, is hungry or she's tired." Stefan told Damon. "Well, I'm putting my money on the last part." Damon said. Stefan sighed slightly.

These well be the **LONGEST** 18 years of his life!

* * *

2009

After coming back from the cemetery, Stefan sped the rest of the way home. He started to write in his Journal on how he couldn't resist Elena Gilbert anymore. He feared he would kill her and end up becoming the monster from the 20's all over again.

"Watcha' writing?" Christina asked him playfully. "I'm not telling you." He told her, without looking up from his book. "Fine then...ooh is this mine?!" She wondered as she snatched Elena's diary from his desk. "Hey, give that back! You know that's not yours!" He told her, now standing up from his seat. "Whose is it then?" She asked him. "It's Elena's." He told her. "Who?" Christina asked in confusion. "Elena...Elena Gilbert. She's that girl I saved last summer from driving off Wickory bridge." He explained to her. "Oh you mean that sadistic girl?" She wondered. "She's not sadistic, you're confusing her with someone else." Stefan states. Christina thought it over and said, "Ooh you mean the sad puppy eyed girl you told me about." Stefan rolled his eyes at the nickname his daughter gave her.

"Yes, that one." "huh? I wonder what juicy little secrets she puts in here!" Christina wondered, while opening the book. The minute she turned a page, Stefan used his vampire speed and snatched it out of her hand. "Hey no fair! I had it first!" She stated. "Elena had it first... you just snatched it first." Stefan pointed out with a smirk. "Touche_'_!" Christina replied with a smirk as well before leaving the room. "Uh...Dad?" She asked when she stopped near the doorway. "Yeah?" Stefan said. "Even though you're a vampire...don't forget to wear a condom on your date!" She giggled before leaving the room. Stefan looked at her thinking she was crazy. He shook his head and nearly laughed out.

He may have raised her for most of her life, but she had strangely inherited the personality of Lexi and Damon combined, even though they briefly raised her as well.

* * *

Meeting the Other Parent

Stefan was at the Bonfire party with Elena, while Zach and Christina stayed behind playing cards.

"I got queens!" She sung as she placed them down on the kitchen table. "I'll raise your queen and give you kings." Zach said playfully, while putting king cards over her queens. "Make your move." Christina thought it over then she started to smirk. She soon picked up a card a slammed it down with the other cards. "Ace! I win!" She shouted out, while laughing evilly. "No way! Why do you ALWAYS have to good cards!?" He said in shock. "Because I'm a GOOOD card shuffler!" She teased. Zach huffed and rolled his eyes as Christina was performing her victory dance.

It was literally the 57th time she won at cards. Her only players were Stefan and Zach. Lexi dared not get involved.

Suddenly, Stefan rushed into the house in alarm. As if automatically, Christina stopped her victory dance and looked at her dad in concern, before saying anything, her uncle Zach said it for her. "What's going on?" He asked Stefan. "Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan told him before walking off. "Well who did it?!" Christina wondered as she followed her father. She followed him up to his bedroom, but paused suddenly when she noticed her dad noticed a crow. They both turn their heads slightly. "Damon." Stefan said in shock, yet in spite.

"Hello, brother." Damon said tauntfully with a smirk. He didn't see Christina hiding near the doorway, but he could hear a heart beat. He assumed it was Zach, since he was pretty sure he was the only human in the house.

Christina was shocked. The raven haired man right before her eyes, looked slightly familiar yet she had no clue who he was. Even his name was familiar.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan started out. He knew his brother was here for a reason, and he hoped it wasn't to make his eternity a misery as promised. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon bragged. "When'd you get here?" Stefan asked, getting straight to the point, since his brother seemed to be enjoying himself a little TOO much. "Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon lied, yet honestly complimented.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan reminded him, hoping he knew how old Christina might be by then. "Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. The movies sucked, the music didn't work well much and that baby made it worse, hopefully she died young. And that horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon informed him. He really hated that baby. Leaving it was the best thing he could ever think of. Sure he sorta ended up liking the kid a bit, but he had important matters to attend. And besides Katherine HATES kids! Especially human ones...

Christina looked at him in shock. Was he talking about her or someone else? She didn't know. She knew she was born in the 90's, maybe it was a coincidence...or maybe...it's not.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked him, ignoring his little comment of wishing Christina died young. The nerve of him to mention her to his face and wishing she was dead. Raising Christina wasn't the worst thing to ever happen in the nineties...it was the BEST! In fact, if he could go back in time to relive all those, tears she shed as an infant, those long hours it took to put her to bed as a toddler, and those millions of curious questions she'd ask every 2 minutes as a grade schooler, he'd gladly do it all again with no regrets. Raising her was probably the best thing that's ever happen to him ever since he became a vampire.

"I miss my little brother." Damon told him. He wasn't exactly lying that much. It was true he did miss his brother, but that wasn't the reason why he showed up in town for.

Brother? Christina thought over in her head. How did she not know she had an uncle, aside from Zach? These news were much more shocking to her than the news her dad told her earlier about someone being attacked. Obviously, her _'uncle' _was the cause of it. It made her wonder what he was like. She started to eavesdrop closer, while still being able to not be seen by them.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan stated to him. "I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon told him.

Ain't that the truth! Stefan thought. He SOO badly wanted to roll his eyes, but restrained himself. "Why are you here now?" Stefan wondered. Christina wondered as well, yet kept her heart rate low. "I could ask you the same thing. However, I'm fairly certain you answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena." Damon teased. Stefan and Christina both were in shock. How did he know about Elena!? Was he spying on us?! They both thought and wondered.

Damon smirked at this and continued with his taunting. "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" "She's not Katherine." Stefan informed him.

Christina was thinking the same thing, but then again she never even met Elena to be sure. She only got what her dad told her, which wasn't much if you asked her.

"Well, lets hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon wondered. "I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan told him. He was tired of playing this same game with Damon every time. "Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked him, while hitting him slightly. "Stop it." Stefan told him. He was feeling uncomfortable.

Christina felt helpless, not knowing what to do.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just, let's cut to the chase, and let's just go straight for Elena." Damon told him. "Stop it!" Stefan warned him. He didn't want to hurt him, but he was making it so hard for him to keep control.

Christina knew from the tone of her father's voice that he was gonna snap. She soon embraced herself for what she was gonna see him do, in front of her.

"Imagine what her blood taste like! I can." Damon said to him. Stefan soon turned around with a vamped up look and shouted out,

"I said 'STOP!'",

before speeding up to Damon and flying him across the room out off the window.

Christina looked in shock. Never had she actually seen her dad 'fly' before. It was both amazing and horrifying at the same time. She felt both proud and scared for him at the moment. She quickly left the scene and went outside to see her dad get knocked into a couple of garbage cans by Damon.

"Dad! Stop you're hurting him!" She shouted out to Damon, so he could hear her. She was still standing near the house as they were across away.

Damon turned to look at the helpless human. She looked familiar, from her eyes. He soon realized it was that damn baby from 1994. Man, she turned out pretty attractive for a 15-year-old! "I see you kept the baby, Stef. Sup, Chrissy how you doing?! It's great to see you again. My you have grown. Anyway I got to go. Family reunions gonna be a cut short." Damon said before speeding off. Stefan let out a breath of relief.

He feared Damon would have killed Christina right there and then, but it still didn't mean he wasn't going to do it one day.

* * *

Stefan and Christina were in the living room. Christina had went to the cellar and brought out a blood bag. "Here you go." She told him as she passed it to him. He pushed it away. "Dad, you need it...you need blood." "No, baby I can't...I can't take it." He told her, while looking into her brownish blueish eyes. "But dad you're not healing...I mean you are, but slowly. This is gonna help you. It's gonna help you heal faster and feel stronger. Please dad, you don't have another choice!" She tried to persuade him. "I have a choice, Chrissy...and I choose to not drink it. I'll be fine without it. I've done it before, I'll do it again. It's okay Chrissy, I'll be fine. I can't drink it. You know what it does to me...you know." Stefan told her. Christina hesitated before placing the blood bag down, far away from her dad.

"Who was that anyway?!" Christina suddenly bursted out. She's been waiting to ask that all night.

"That was Damon. He's my brother, and technically your uncle." Stefan explained to her. He knew this was coming sooner or later. Might as well spit it out now before it was too late. "How come you never told me about him?" She asked, wondering why her dad was suddenly keeping secrets from her. First it was being a vampire, which she understands why it took him a while to tell her, now it's keeping her uncle a secret...what other secrets were there? That her real birth parents were aliens or something?!

"I didn't want you to know him. Damon has no humanity, he doesn't care. I was actually surprised and relieved that he didn't kill you tonight, given he never was fond of you as a child." Stefan continued. "So it was true what he was saying, wasn't it?" Christina wondered. "Look, I don't know how much of the conversation you heard, but when you were a baby both Damon and I raised you. I enjoyed it, but he didn't, yet he stayed around. He pretty much hated you as an infant. He disliked you so much he even went over the edge to compel you to stop crying. It worked of course, but you had your ways of making his life difficult. Anyway 5 months later he left, leaving me to raise you by myself, with Lexi's help of course. That's another reason why I didn't want to tell you about Damon. I didn't want you to think that people are going to leave you all the time, just like your parents did. They left, Damon left, even Lexi left, but at least with her it was temporarily; every year she'd come back for you and me. But I didn't leave. I just want you to know that everyone's not gonna leave you. I'm not going to let you get abandoned, not this time. Not ever." He told her.

Christina had tears in her eyes yet she nodded at what her dad told her. He was right, not everyone was going to abandon her, but still...it didn't mean it didn't hurt. Ever since she was a kid she'd always think about what her real parents were like, what they looked like, and more importantly, why they gave her up in the first place. The thought of being unwanted in this world always had hurt her, but she hid it very well, from her dad, from her family, even from herself.

"I understand. You were trying to protect me. You'll always protect me." Christina clarified for herself. Stefan nodded and told her, "I don't want you anywhere near Damon. He's dangerous and I have no idea why he's in town or what he's doing, but please stay away from him. He could kill you." Christina nodded and said, "I promise. I'll be alright dad. There's nothing you should be worried about." Stefan smiled slightly.

He never understood why, but Christina always managed to make him feel better, even when she wasn't trying. She was literally his light in life. She was what kept him together. Never in his entire existence, had he thought he'd find such a reason to live. He really had no regrets on raising her. Just to think that little helpless girl in small basket would turn out to be a fun, exciting, outstanding, extraordinary, outgoing, creative, young lady.

Stefan never usually pats himself on the back, but this right here was making it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting the Uncle

* * *

Early in the morning, long before Stefan had a chance to wake up, Christina had left her home to go to the hospital. There she met up with her friend.

Jeremy Gilbert.

They've only known each other briefly. Every time Stefan would come into town to visit Uncle Zach, he would bring Christina with him. While they stayed around, Christina had met up with Vicki Donovan. In one day, they had connected. They both ended up being the best of friends. Hell, after a while they ended up as sisters! Vicki soon introduced her to Jeremy. They grew close too. They never met Christina's family or went over to her house before. They never asked, nor did they really care. Although they found it weird, why she would repeatedly leave town and come back a few years later... they learned to cope with it, and not ask her about it.

After Christina found out her _'uncle'_ had fed on her best friend, Vicki and that she was in the hospital, Christina had ended up going to the hospital, the very next morning.

"You can't be here, hons. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00." The nurse told us. "We just...how is she?" Jeremy and Christina both asked her. "She's lost a lot of blood." The nurse told them. Christina tried so hard to not flinch at the thought of Damon almost killing her, but showed a concern face. But that didn't go unnoticed by Jeremy, yet he pretended he couldn't read her like a book. "Yeah, but she's gonna be OK, right?" Christina hoped. Jeremy was thinking the same thing. "She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on." The nurse told them, before pretty much dragging them out of the hospital.

* * *

"You okay?" Jeremy asked Christina as they were walking towards the school yard. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Vicki. I just have a bad feeling she..." She started. "She's not gonna make it?" Jeremy added on top of what she said. She shook her head furiously. "No, Jeremy! She'll be fine. I know it. I'm just worried about her...that's all." Christina told her. Although deep down, she pretty much knew Vicki might not make it, she pretended as if everything was gonna be okay...not wanting to alarm her good friend, Jeremy.

Suddenly, Jeremy started walking up to Tyler Lockwood. Automatically, Christina tried to stop Jeremy from walking up to Tyler. She may not know Jeremy that well, but she was VERY WELL aware of what his 'status' with Tyler Lockwood was.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki was doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?" Jeremy started out. _'Oh boy.' _Christina thought to herself. "She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler told them both. Christina narrowed her eyes at Tyler as he did the same. Clearly, they weren't fond of each other.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy asked him. _'Jeremy...shut up already!'_ Christina pretty much screamed in her head. She didn't want a fight to be sparked by these two. "I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler told him. Too late. "Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Cause I vote for right here and now." Jeremy told him. Tyler soon shoved Jeremy. "Guys, Guys stop it!" Christina yelled at them while being in the middle of them.

_'Probably not a good idea.' _She told herself. "Walk away, Gilbert. This is your final warning!" Tyler told him. "No, this your final warning, dick. I'm tired of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you!" Jeremy stated, before walking off. "Damn that almost sounded like a threat!" Tyler joked around. Christina moved her hand from Tyler's chest, and looked at him in disgust.

"What is it now, Shrimp?" He said in annoyance. "Nothing. Nothing. I'm just waiting for the day for you to get your ass kicked." She smirked sheepishly at him. Tyler rolled his eyes and said to himself, "You're like a female version of little Gilbert." "And you're an ass like your father. I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Christina shrugged before walking off. Tyler glared at her slightly, but knew she was right. He was turning into a jerk.

A bigger jerk than his Dad.

xxxxxxx

Stefan couldn't believe what he heard. Not only did Vicki Donovan suspect the existence of vampirism and may expose him and others when she recovered, but also Christina was friends with Jeremy Gilbert, given the way she stood up for him. This wasn't good. For starters, Jeremy was a troubled teen. On drugs. He didn't want Christina involved in drugs and he certainly didn't want her involved with Jeremy.

Christina had flaws. Her biggest flaws was that she trusted people easily, which was good, but mostly bad in this situation. Jeremy could get her caught up with the drugs, and Christina might not be able to handle it. But Jeremy wouldn't do that. He wasn't a bad kid, he was just a troubled one. And if Damon knew about her 'friendship' with him, he might have another stoner kid to feed on, besides Vicki. The thought of Christina, losing her friend tortured him deeply. He didn't want her to lose anyone. Not her family. Not her friends. ESPECIALLY the first part mostly!

Stefan knew what he had to do. First he'll compel Vicki to forget about what really attacked her, then he'll have a word with his secretive, rebellious, 15-year-old daughter.

* * *

Jeremy and Christina soon went back to the hospital to revisit Vicki again. "Why are you here?" Vicki asked Jeremy after her brother left. "We wanted to see if you were okay." Christina answered her, for Jeremy. "Did you two see the look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want anyone knowing about us, Jeremy." Vicki told Jeremy. "Well, you gotta get over it." Christina informed her. She was tired of her friends situation.

'_If they like each other, they should get together, besides who cares if you two slept together yet you're both a few years apart. My dad had slept and been in a relationship with a lot of women back in his day, and they were like under 130 years younger than him...most of them around their early 20's or something...but then again...now's NOT the time to tell them THAT piece of information!' _Christina thought it over. "Tyler is finally showing some interest." Vicki told them. Christina scoffed and rolled her eyes in disbelief. Why Vicki liked that douche bag was beyond her. "You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No." Jeremy told her. Christina couldn't help but smile slightly.

"It's not cool for people to know. OK? I'm older than you, and Elena and Matt would freak." Vicki told them. Once again Christina rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Nobody's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't we check on you? She's your friend and I'm the one who found you." Jeremy told her. "You did?" Vicki asked him. "Yeah, I carried you out of the woods." Jeremy told her. "Thanks." Vicki told him. "Yeah, you're welcome." Jeremy and Christina both said, but Christina mumbled it to herself. She had always had a certain interest in Jeremy Gilbert, but hid it well. And besides Vicki was her friend. She knew deep down she was slowly falling for him, so she couldn't interfere. After all,...

It was sisters before misters, right?

* * *

Stefan had come back home from the hospital. After dealing with Damon, who had left later on during their conversation about Elena, Christina, ironical, had come back home nearly 15 seconds after Damon left. Stefan was relieved. At this rate, they won't be crossing each others path. Whether this was coincidence or just he's luck, he was glad for the day.

"Christina...we need to talk." He started as she placed her backpack down near the sofa. "If this is about me leaving early in the morning, I can explain..." She started out, as if it was rehearsed. "No it's not about that...are you friends with Jeremy Gilbert?" He went out and asked her. Christina looked at him in shock. How did he find out about her friendship with Jeremy?!

"I...no." She lied quickly. "Christina..." He said sternly, not liking when his daughter would lie...especially to him. "Okay fine! Yes, I'm friends with Jeremy Gilbert, is that a crime!" She bursted out slightly. "As a matter of fact, it is. Don't you know his addiction to drugs? He's a stoner, Chrissy!" Stefan stated.

"Yeah, well...so am I!" She stated.

At that moment, Stefan, if he was still human, undead heart dropped. How could this be possible that his sweet angel could be caught up in drugs?! HOW?!

"You're on drugs!?" He tried his best to keep his tone calmed, but almost failed. "No, but...I hang around with them. In fact, to be honest with you, my main friends are Vicki and Jeremy." She admitted to him. "Christina, I don't want you socializing with them. They could lead you down the wrong path and I don't want to see you get hurt." Stefan told her. "I'm fine Dad, really I am. I've been friends with them for pretty much years. Every time we came to visit Uncle Zach, I'd take the opportunity and hang out with them sometimes, and on occasions when you're not around I'd call them. Mostly late at night." Christina told him. "I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for your own good. I don't want you to get involved with them." Stefan told her.

"No! You can't tell me to do that! You have NO right to choose my friends for me! Stop criticizing them, you don't even know them! Vicki and Jeremy may be on drugs, but they have feelings. They care about me and they know better than to put me on drugs. They're sweet. And even if that wasn't the case I'm not stupid! I know better than to take drugs and cause trouble like most hoodlums at my school! Aren't you the one who raised me better?" She couldn't take it anymore and stormed off before Stefan could comment.

_'Well...that went better than I thought.' _Stefan thought sarcastically and bitterly to himself, for not trusting her. He knew she was smart. And she knew the friends she picked. He did raise her right, and she knew better than to go down the wrong path. Having any sign of doubt on his only daughter was beyond him. And was very odd of him too.

* * *

Christina was pissed.

How dare her father have doubt on her? She wasn't stupid! She was very steamed in her bedroom. As the hours pretty much passed, she soon calmed down. She placed herself in her father's shoes and understood, why he was protective of her. If their lives were switched and she was the parent, she probably would accidentally do the same thing.

It was night-time. The night of the comet. Her dad had probably left to see Elena, giving her a chance to leave and meet up with her friends. Once she got there she noticed everybody was looking for Vicki...given the text Jeremy gave her, before she was even near the Grill. Christina for some reason went to the back alley of the Grill. She entered the back way and ran up the stairs quietly to the roof. There she heard a scream.

A Vicki scream to be exact.

Her heart started to race as she heard voices. It was mixed with Vicki's and some other dangerously familiar voice. Christina soon broke the poorly locked door open and came face to face with the scene. She saw her dad, her friend...and her..._'uncle' _all in one.

"Look who joined the party?!" Damon exclaimed in excitement. '_Oh snap! Me and my stupidity!' _Christina yelled to herself. "Christina, what the hell are you doing here!?" Stefan shouted in an alarmed voice. He didn't want Christina anywhere _near_ Damon...now both he and Christina were doomed. "I'm sorry...I should go." Vicki muttered to herself before leaving as if nothing happened.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay here for a while. This town could use a bit of a wake up call, don't you think?" Damon proposed. "What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked Damon. He wanted to know why he came back to town. Was it to hurt him? To kill Christina? Or something else...? "That's for me to know and you to... dot-dot-dot. Give Elena my best. And also it was great to see you again Christina... I hope you'll keep your promise." He told her, before giving her a chilling wink. He soon vanished. Christina was frozen on the plate.

What promise?! I didn't promise him anything! What was he talking about? And why did he come back to town?! All these questions were swirling around in Christina's had...yet she had NO clue how to answer them.

* * *

After all that drama, Stefan had his first kiss with Elena, Damon had manipulated Caroline (his new play toy) and Christina was now with Jeremy, leaving the Grill.

"It's okay...Jeremy. One day she'll realize that you're the right choice for her. Not Tyler." Christina told him, while referring to the kiss Tyler and Vicki shared at the Grill hours ago before they left. "Yeah. Whatever." Jeremy shrugged it off. "You want another batch?" Christina asked him, while pulling some weed out of her purse, that was hidden well and covered up good to block out its smell, that way her dad wouldn't notice. She was pretty much a drug dealer in this town. She gave drugs to Jeremy who gave it to Vicki and the others. That was how the business worked. But she didn't do it for the money. She only did it for Jeremy and Vicki only, but only they would give it to others. Some people paid for it, others didn't. Jeremy would keep the money, or give it to Christina. As much as she wanted the money, she knew it was bad money and didn't want anything to do with it. So Jeremy would keep it, or give it away. Which ever worked best. "Nah...I'm good." He told her.

He never understood why, but it sorta bothered him that Christina would give him drugs. Before he didn't mind, but lately he was feeling concerned for her. Wasn't she afraid she would get caught one day? Won't her parents notice? Did they even care? Did they even know? Was she dealing with other people or just him? Those were what concerned him the most when it came to Christina.

Once he got home he suddenly turned to Christina and said, "You sure you don't need a walk home?" Christina was surprisingly shocked by this. He only asked to walk her home, during the very beginning of their friendship, but after a while he gave it up. Now he's bringing it up again. Why? She didn't know. "No, I'll be fine. It's not too far...thanks for the concern anyway." She told him with a smile. "You're welcomed. I guess I'll see you later." He told her.

"Yeah night, Jer." She commented to him.

"Night, Chrissy." Jeremy replied.

As if on cue, the front door opened up to reveal Jeremy's aunt Jenna. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were out here. Hi. I'm Jenna and you are?" She asked slightly to Christina. "I'm Christina Salvatore. A friend of Jeremy's." She told her politely. "A friend? Salvatore? Interesting, I've never seen you around before." Jenna added.

She didn't know why, but she found this girl surprisingly interesting. In fact, she barely even knew her, yet she was pretty much shipping her with her nephew...as long as she could somehow keep him off the drugs that is.

"My family and I moved in and out-of-town repeatedly over the years. You know; military family and all. It's a very complicated story and we have some family issues. We barely talk to others. In fact, I live with my uncle and brother in the old Salvatore boarding house. My family and I are pretty distant. Not much to talk about there, but we are founders of this town just like the Gilbert's." Christina lied smoothly through her white pearl teeth. She's been repeating the same story to other people when they ask her if she's new in town and something like that. She has referred her dad as her brother many times in the past, that it was pretty much automatic to tell a stranger he was her brother, instead of her father.

"That's...an interesting fun fact. I hope to see you around Christina, you seem like a nice girl. Anyway, Jeremy come inside it's getting cold out here. You should go home and get some rest. Bye Christina. Goodnight." Jenna told her, while Jeremy walked inside the house and the front door was closed. Christina soon walked off to her home. The Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

Jeremy was actually surprised by the new piece of information. Yes everything she told Jenna, she had told him before when they first met, but she never exactly told him WHERE she lived. Now she did. Either by accident or on purpose. He voted on the first part.

The boarding house hey? Jeremy smirked sheepishly at that thought. He would definitely pay her a visit tomorrow to surprise her.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank you guys for checking out my story. I'm glad some of you liked the first chapter. The next chapter will be up soon enough once I get the time to upload it. Once again thanks and enjoy the show!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy April Fools! Enjoy the bonus chapter! ;)**

Chapter 3

We Rock!

* * *

Christina had woken up early in a morning before her alarm clock, that her dad bought her since she was in kindergarten that was louder than the screams of people on the freaking Titanic!, had went off. She unplugged it just to be safe, before heading for the shower. Once she got out with her towel wrapped out, she heard a knock on a door.

Huh? That's weird... normally we don't have 'visitors'? Christina thought. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and automatically opened the door, not aware she was still soaked from her shower and only had a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She opened it to face Jeremy.

"Jeremy!?" She nearly shrieked and had a heart attack. Jeremy did NOT expect to see her wet and pretty much partly naked, early in the morning. "Hey!" He said, trying to hide the fact how uncomfortable he felt at the moment. "Wh...wha...what are you doing here!?" She spluttered in shock. How did he know where I lived?! I NEVER told him! Christina screamed in her head. "I came to surprise you. so...surprise!" He said sheepishly. He quickly made his way inside the house.

"Wow... it's a nice place you got here." He complimented, once he glanced around the kitchen. Christina didn't know what to do. She so badly wanted to scream. One of her dad's rules to **NEVER** break, was to **NEVER** tell people where they lived, or else they would come visit whenever they want and might end up finding out the existence of vampires. '_Now my dad's gonna kill me!' _Christina told herself.

"Umm...were you just in the shower?" Jeremy didn't ask, but stated. Christina looked at him confused for a moment, until she realized how drafty she felt. She was still wet and naked! '_Now I just want to crawl inside a hole and die!'_ She groaned to herself. "I uh...I..." She sighed in frustration, "I gotta go...don't touch anything!" She soon left. Jeremy chuckled slightly under his breath.

He never realized it, but he kinda found it cute whenever she found the time to get mad or pissed, for no apparent reason.

* * *

After the little 'encounter' that morning, Jeremy and Christina walked off to school. Christina was wearing her usual, blue floral top, with a jean jacket on top, with black skinny jeans and white sneakers. Eventually they were behind the school hours later.

"I rock. I scored 3 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat." Vicki said as she approached both Jeremy and Christina. Christina couldn't help but smile. "You, Christina and Tyler have fun." Jeremy told her. Christina's smile faltered.

There was no way in hell she was going to that concert with Tyler freaking Lockwood! "Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go." Vicki told him. "You're not worried that everyone's gonna know you're screwing the stoner geek?" Christina asked her, while scowling her. "Oh wait... everyone already knows." Jeremy added. "Yeah. But it's not like that anymore we can be friends and hang out." Vicki added.

"Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me for the drugs?" Jeremy asked her. Christina was shocked by this. Vicki wasn't THAT much of a slut!

"Screw you." Both Christina and Vicki said to Jeremy.

"No, if there's another reason, I'm all ears." Jeremy informed them. Christina rolled her eyes slightly and walked off with Vicki. As they were walking near the front yard, she noticed a football heading towards her dad. Obviously he caught it and threw it back at Lockwood, who threw it first, trying not to hurt him too much in the process. Christina smiled at that.

It's days like this that she's proud to have a vampire for a dad...I mean who wouldn't? You didn't have to worry about them too much, you wouldn't have any fear for them dying and other than that...they love you unconditionally...Which I guess is a vampire thing?

* * *

After awhile...Vicki left for some class and Christina was by herself. Soon a blue cameo car drove up to her. It was her _'uncle'. _

"Hello, Christina! Need a lift?" He asked her politely after pulling up to her. "No thanks." She muttered, knowing he'll hear it anyway. "It's so cute that you think you have free will. Get in the car, Christina." He told her. "I'm not getting in the car with you. You can't tell me what to do!" She stated. "Actually I can. It's part of our deal." He smirked. "What deal?!" She asked him frustrated.

She's been thinking it over last night, but she couldn't figure out what the deal was. "I said:...Get in the car, now." He commanded her. Christina rolled her eyes and walked off. Suddenly she stopped halfway. She didn't know why, but she pretty much lost control of her body. She started running towards her _'uncle's'_ car and hopped in, while placing her seat belt on.

Damon smirked at this. _'Nice to know, ol Steffy hasn't put her on vervain yet.'_ Christina had no ability left in her to stop whatever she was doing. This was wrong, she wasn't suppose to do this. And she wouldn't! Whatever he was doing to her, she swore to god she'll make him pay for it!

They eventually drove off, leaving Stefan unaware that his daughter had pretty much been 'kidnapped'.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stefan was on his way home, pretty much freaking out. He didn't know why but he felt panic the entire time he was in school. It was a parental panic. It was something he developed after 15 years of raising Christina. Every time something bad happened to her, or was about to happen to her, he'd have that tingling feeling that foreshadowed the outcome for his daughter. To make matters worse, she wasn't answering her phone every time her dialed her.

Once he got home he went straight to Christina's room, only to find her not there. He soon went to his room. He noticed Damon was reading out of one of his journals.

"How were the tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many...adjectives." Damon started out. Stefan snatched the journal out of his hand while saying, "What are you doing here and where's Christina?" "I gave her a ride home, made sure she was okay and she went to go play with her little stoner friends." Damon told him. He was half telling the truth...he did let her go and he did pick her up, but he did something else too.

Stefan didn't want to believe him, but half the things he said did sound believable, except the first part. "Why would she agree to go for a ride home with you. She usually walks home, it isn't that far." He asked him suspiciously. "So many questions. Anyway to answer your question from earlier...I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul-searching, and... I want us to start over again. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for us both." Damon said sincerely.

For just a brief second there, Stefan almost believed him. But Damon tried to keep a straight face but failed. He started laughing.

_'I cannot believe I feel for it...again!'_ Stefan yelled to himself in disbelief. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." He told him. "Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way'. She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little shorts. Christina's not bad-looking either. I saw her with the little stoner boy, probably gonna shag him in the future or just think about it. Just...simmer down. I didn't even go near her. Elena, I mean. I got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty plums. Wish me luck. Oh and also... make sure Christina doesn't go to the game tonight...she probably won't control herself. Bye!" Damon said, before leaving. Stefan stood there stunned and in anger.

'_What the hell did he do to my daughter?!'_

* * *

It was night-time and Christina was at the Grill with Jeremy. Vicki was working. After a while, Tyler ran into Jeremy.

"All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's...that's nice." Jeremy started out. "I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead." Tyler started. "Am I? Cause it seems like I'm still standing here waiting for you to man up." Jeremy challenged him. Once again, sensing a spiral to happen, Christina had wedged herself between them. "Jeremy don't!" She shouted. "Ty, don't!" Matt yelled the same time she yelled at Jeremy. "The next time I see you, Gilbert..." Tyler started to threaten. "No, the next time I see you." Jeremy corrected him. With that both Jeremy and Christina left the Grill.

Jeremy started to walk Christina home, even though she rejected his gesture numerous times.

"You okay?" Christina finally asked him, once they reached her house. They had been pretty much quiet the whole way, aside from their bickering on 'if Jeremy could walk her home or not', which lasted a good 3 minutes. "Yeah, I guess." Jeremy shrugged. Christina sighed slightly. She never liked it when Tyler and Jeremy would fight, but it's not like she could have done anything about it right?

"Night, Jer." She told him. "Night, Chrissy." He said casually, before walking off. Christina walked inside the house and automatically went straight to her room getting ready for bed, not aware that her dad was still home having the battle of his life, wondering who should have the vervain necklace.

Elena or Christina?

* * *

The next day, Christina went down to the kitchen. Uncle Zach was making breakfast.

"Ooh, blueberry pancakes, my favorite!" She smiled, once she inhaled the familiar fragrance of the pancakes. Uncle Zach smiled. He enjoyed having Christina as a niece. She was pretty much the only relative that was human in the family. Granted, she wasn't a true Salvatore, but in Stefan and Zach's eyes she had been a Salvatore, the minute Stefan took her into his home and decided to raise her as if she was his own biological daughter.

"Hey you're up!" Stefan stated the obvious once he came down the stairs. "Oh course I am...I wouldn't miss Uncle Zach's famous blueberry pancakes now would I?" She smirked slightly. "I thought you said I made the best pancakes in the world?!" Stefan said dramatically in shock, while placing a hand on his undead heart as if the thought of her not liking his pancakes had stung. Christina rolled her eyes at her father's sudden reaction.

"I said that when I was 5. That was BEFORE I had one of Uncle Zach's pancakes. He's the king! No offense dad." She told him. "None taken...maybe." He stated. Zach couldn't help but smile at the fact they were bickering nearly over pancakes.

You could have sworn this was a _NORMAL_ family that had **NO** vampires in it for a moment.

After a while, they all sat down and ate, besides Stefan, who went out hunting for some deer. He came back by the time breakfast was almost over. Christina must have had at least 5 stacks of pancakes, yet devoured it all one by one. This didn't surprise Zach or Stefan, given the fact that when she was 8 she was given 7 stacks and had knocked them out one by one, none stop. This at first freaked Stefan and Zach out, fearing she might over eat. But apparently she had a stretched stomach. Whose side of the family she got it from? They didn't know, nor did they care.

"Christina there's something I need to ask you." Stefan informed her, once she placed her now empty plate in the sink. "Yeah?" Christina wondered casually. "Are you going to the Timberwolf game tonight?" He asked her. "Um...I don't know...I guess." Christina shrugged, clearly not aware of where the conversation was heading. "I don't want you to go to the game tonight." He told her. Christina and Zach both turned to look at him in confusion. "Why not?" Christina asked suspiciously. "It'll be around night-time and I'm pretty sure Damon might attack again. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Stefan half lied.

It was true he didn't want to see his Chrissy get hurt, but that wasn't the reason why he wouldn't allow her to go to the game. He believed Damon must have compelled her to do something at the game. The only way to protect her, was to forbid her from going. As much as he hated lying to her, and being unfair with her, he had to do it. In order to protect her.

Christina didn't understand why, but a part of her didn't believe what her dad just said. He was hiding something, she just didn't know what? She chose to ignore that thought and agreed with her dad. "Alright." She told him. As much as she wanted to go to the game and find out what he was hiding from her, she knew better than to disobey. "Don't worry...we'll be playing in tonight." Zach encouraged her. It worked a bit and she smiled at the thought of beating Uncle Zach at cards again. "Okay." She muttered to herself, knowing her dad would hear it. Stefan nodded in relief.

All he had to do now was give Elena the vervain necklace and both his girls would be safe from Damon.

Hopefully.

* * *

It was night-time. Time for the game. Christina and Uncle Zach had already played all the broad games they could. Uncle Zach then went up to the attic to find a new broad game they never played before that had trivia and brainteasers about life and celebrities. It took a while, since he didn't know where he placed it. As he searched for it, Christina went up to her room in boredom. She soon got a text from Jeremy.

**'Yo Chrissy, I think I've strucked gold!' - Jerbear**

Christina couldn't help but laugh at his username. She always found it funny and what killed her the most was that he wasn't ashamed to have it, when most teen guys might think of it as a little kids name. She soon replied back.

**'Oh yea? What is it?'- #ChristinaAguilera**

**'There's this dude I met at the game who wants to buy some pot from me. He wants to pay up 50 bucks each for it. I'm kinda low on it, so I'm wondering if you could help me out, Dealer?'- Jerbear**

Christina sighed slightly at the response. She only gave drugs to Jeremy and Vicki, because they were into those stuff and She wanted to make her friends happy and have them like her the way she liked them. She never liked the thought of Jeremy or Vicki using the drugs she gave them, to other people. Yet they did it anyway, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Once she gives them drugs, it's their property now. They can either deal it to other people, or keep it for themselves. That's just how the system worked.

**'Where are you?'- #ChristinaAguilera**

She replied. He soon replied back seconds later.

**'I'm at the Timberwolf game.'- Jerbear**

Christina thought it over and glanced behind her back towards her opened bedroom door. _'At this rate it'll take Uncle Zach all night to find that broad game. Maybe he won't notice...' _Christina thought. She soon looked at her bedroom window. She quickly walked up to it, picked up her purse filled with her stash and lifted up the window with ease. She soon texted Jeremy...

**'I'll be there in 5 mins... ;)'- #ChristinaAguilera**

With that she quickly closed her eyes and jumped out the window into some near by bushes to break her fall. After a while, she recollected herself and her balance before she ran off to the game, not aware that Zach had found the broad game and was looking all over the house for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh no, no, no, no, NO! This can not be happening. Zach started to panic. He nearly had a heart attack once he noticed that Christina's bedroom window was open and the bushes below it were slightly less bushy than usual.

She sneaked out.

Oh this isn't good! After breakfast earlier when Christina left to go take a shower for school, Uncle Stefan had told him the REAL reason why Christina couldn't go to the game. It was his job to stall her and entertain her. That and prevent her from going to the game. That's why they played nearly all the games he owned. Now she was gone. Probably to the game. Zach soon knew there was only one thing to do.

He called Stefan.

* * *

Stefan was at the game enjoying himself. He had smiled and waved at Elena as she cheered at him excitedly. He was happy that she was wearing the vervain necklace and wasn't questioning why he gave it to her so early in their relationship. Suddenly, he heard a ring tone from afar. It was his phone. After his coach, Mr. Tanner had introduced him to the audience and they cheered for him, Stefan left to go pick up his phone. It was Zach.

**"Zach?"** Stefan wondered why he was calling him.

**"Uncle Stefan...she's gone...Christina's gone."** He told him slightly in panic.

**"What do you mean she's 'gone'?!" **Stefan asked him in alarm.

**"I don't know. Everything was going so well. We played a few broad games and while I was going to get a new one we haven't played before, I found her missing...and to make matters worse her bedroom window was open; meaning she snuck out when I wasn't looking." **Zach explained to him what happened. Stefan mentally cursed in his head. _'Oh she is SO grounded when I find her!' _Stefan told himself.

**"Don't worry, Zach I'll find her and I'll bring her home."** He told his panicked nephew, before hanging up.

This was just great! Just what he needed for today! All he wanted to do was to relax for today and forget he was a vampire, forget about Damon and forget about all his troubles and be with Elena. But apparently it wouldn't happen tonight. Stefan sighed softly.

Sometimes it takes sacrifices to be a parent, and to him, it was _all_ the time.

xxxxxxxxxx

Christina, as promised, made it to the field court in 5 minutes. She went where all the crowd WEREN'T at. She soon met up with Jeremy and gave him all the stash of weed she had. She had grown them freshly from deep in the forest, in every town she temporarily lived in. And her father never suspected a thing.

After Jeremy got the 50 bucks, he and Christina started chatting about unimportant school gossip and debated whether it was true of false...the outcome was...60% false & 40% true. Jeremy then started to briefly smoke from a pot that some guy had given him from the stoner pit a while back during summer. As usual, Christina rejected his offer. Jeremy didn't exactly want Christina on drugs, but he figured since she was pretty much a drug dealer, she should know WHAT she was dealing with. Either way, he respected her decision and didn't ask her again.

Suddenly, Tyler walked up to them. "Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler told Jeremy. Christina looked at him in disgust. Tyler just wanted Vicki for her ass, which she never understood why Vicki even thought about dating him in the first place! Before she even knew it, it happened. It happened so fast it took her a moment to process what was happening in front of her.

Jeremy had thrown a punch and was fighting with Tyler.

Christina soon snapped on her feet and ran towards them. "Jeremy don't! Please! That's enough!" She warned him. "Tyler stop it!" Vicki started out. She continued saying it, but at that point Christina wasn't listening anymore. It took only three words for her to realize it.

"_Damon let go of me!" Christina commanded him as he had a strong grip on her upper forearms. "Listen to me Chrissy, and listen good. I want you to do something for me. The next time you see Jeremy and somebody says 'stop' you kill him. Okay? I repeat: the NEXT TIME you see Jeremy Gilbert and somebody, that could be anybody, says the word 'stop' you kill him. I don't care how you kill him, just do it. Not only well it destroy Elena which would destroy Stefan, but it would also destroy you, which would actually kill Stefan." Damon told her in a compelling voice, "You're also going to forget about this conversation..." Christina nodded and left the house, thinking she had walked home from school, then decided to see Jeremy, forgetting the fact her 'uncle' was at home._

Christina soon charged towards Jeremy and started to throw punches. But instead of punching Jeremy, she was actually fighting both Jeremy and Tyler. Stefan seeing this fight starts to panic, but swoops in immediately.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan told Tyler, while grabbing him by the wrist. Tyler soon punched Stefan. This obviously had no effect on him. Soon Jeremy picked up a glass and ran in towards Tyler, but Christina blocked his way. She jumped him and pinned him to the floor. "Ahh!" She screamed as she felt the glass in her plum. It started to bleed out. Yet she still kept on trying to kill Jeremy.

She pulled out a pocket knife that Uncle Zach had shown her as a kid, but she secretly stole and was about to stab Jeremy, until Stefan quickly pulled her off him and restrained her. It happened so fast that nobody was aware of what was about to happen. Even Jeremy, himself, was not aware that Christina was about to stab him. All he knew was that she jumped him, he assumed maybe to stop him from stabbing Tyler with a broken glass bottle, and that was pretty much it the rest was blurry.

"Stop it! Christina! I said stop it!" Stefan yelled into her ear. But she didn't stop. She was still fighting him, even though Stefan had a good grip on her and had her hands tied behind her back. She was trying to break free.

"I can't! I can't stop it! When someone says _'stop'_, I have to kill Jeremy. When someone says _'stop'_, I have to kill Jeremy. When someone says _'stop'_, I have to kill Jeremy. When someone..." Christina mumbled to herself. Hearing this, Stefan quickly turned her around and shook her violently, trying to get her to snap out of it. She soon got out of her trance.

"Dad?" She whispered quietly to herself. "Shh, it's okay...it's okay...go home now and don't leave till I get there." Stefan told her. She quickly nodded and ran off, not being able to shake off the feeling of what just happened.

Elena was just consoling her brother, before he took off. She noticed how Stefan was trying to comfort some random girl from the fight. Elena nearly froze on her spot when she saw him shook her wildly. What was he doing to her?! Her first instinct was to confront him, but after he let the girl run off she resisted, thinking of asking him about that later. Something was oddly familiar about that girl. Elena knew for sure she had seen her somewhere before. The question was who was she? And why did she feel like she needed protection?

* * *

After Zach had bandaged up Christina's hand she was sent off to bed. Christina had no idea what came over her. She almost had killed Jeremy that night. But that wasn't what scared her the most. What scared her the most was that even though she DIDN'T want to kill Jeremy, she was unable to stop herself from doing so. She had just lost control over her body. She knew that from what happened tonight was going to happen again.

The thought frightened her so much she ended up crying herself to sleep. Stefan and Zach were downstairs trying to figure out on what to do, knowing Damon had compelled her. Zach soon showed Stefan the collection of vervain he was secretly growing. It was at that point, that they agreed to put Christina on vervain secretly the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

History Repeating...yay!

1994

* * *

Its been 5 weeks and Damon was miserable. Stefan had tricked Damon into pledging to stay and raise the child. He didn't like it one bit, but it's not like he had anything better else to do. The baby was only 7 weeks old now. She barely had any hair and was pretty much bald, but you could see tiny specks. It seemed brown. Her eyes were brownish blue. Even though Damon disliked the kid, Stefan was having a ball with her. He made her smile, make a weird noise from her mouth that they assumed to be a laugh and made her happy. But with Damon, **EVERYTHING** he did was wrong. He tried, he really did. But it just wouldn't be enough. She'd cry, scream and holler all the time. Once she even broke up into tears the minute Stefan handed her over to Damon so he could hold her, while he had to do some earns.

Damon didn't like the child, and the child didn't like Damon. He soon decided enough was enough. He was going to make this kid pay for it. And he knew _exactly_ how.

When nobody, as in Stefan, was around, Damon grabbed the infant from her crib that Stefan had bought her. She automatically started to cry. "Shut up! I'm tired of your little crying and your whining and your yapping! You will do what I say when ever I say! You will obey and shut up! Got it?! Now quiet!" Damon nearly yelled. The baby cried softly, but soon stopped crying.

She had been compelled. Damon smirked slightly, pleased by his work. "Also...you will not disobey no matter how hard you want to. Even if you had the ability to not be compelled by me anymore, you will STILL do as I say, because it feels right to you. And also, just for the sake of humor, when you or if you make it to the age of 16. I want you do _something _for me, but I'll tell you to do it later. It'll be fun seeing Stefan try to stop you from doing so. And you won't stop til you have fulfil your duty. I don't care how you do _it,_ just do _it._ It'll be...amusing." Damon told her with a smirk,

"You promise to keep your promise?" The child couldn't reply, but something flashed in her eyes that made it seemed like she understood what to do. Damon was pretty much laughing hysterically on the inside of the thought of Stefan panicking in the future to forever stop her from causing havoc once she's old enough.

* * *

2009

Christina gasped up in shock. She was in her bedroom. Was it a dream? Or was it true? Was she going to do something more horrible than trying to kill Jeremy? Or was it just foreshadowing? She didn't know all she knew was that she needed her sleep. Her hand had been fixed up, due to her dad giving her his blood later that night, before she went off to sleep. She knew it was sorta morning, but she still needed 5 more minutes of sleep. She soon slightly dozed off, not aware that Damon had been able to get into her head and make her remember her promise.

xxxxxxxxx

Eventually after getting an unpleasant wake up call from her alarm clock that would pretty much wake up the entire town, Christina had went to the kitchen and opened up her fridge. She pulled out some orange juice with pulp in it. Her favorite. She soon poured it in a cup and gulped it down. She soon stopped.

Something was strange about the drink. It didn't taste like it usually did. She eventually shrugged it off and placed it all back in the fridge, thinking it went bad or something.

However, she didn't know she had get ingested vervain.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours had passed as this continued straight nonstop.

"Can I come please!?" She pleaded her dad. "No." He told her.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"...Please?"

"NO!"

At this point, if Christina was the 'third' person of the point of view, she'd laugh right now at how childish her father was acting. "Why can't I come!?" She whined slightly. She heard there was going to be a Founders ball and she so badly wanted to go. She even had a dress and everything!

"I don't want to draw too much attention." He told her, without even glancing at her.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine. We already have a cover story. I'm your little sister. Christina A. Salvatore." She informed him. Stefan sighed slightly. He really didn't want her to go, but he knew she wouldn't stop bugging him with this. And besides perhaps it would be safe for her to go, since she had breakfast that morning and had ingested vervain. Damon couldn't touch her now. At least mentally, he still needed to guard her.

"If I say yes, well you promise to behave and be by my side no matter what?" He asked her. _Was that a trick question?!_ Christina wondered. "When have I _ever_ misbehaved?" She pointed out. She quickly gave her dad a small peck on the cheek before skipping off to her room to get her dress. Stefan rolled his eyes at her childish way of existing the room. He soon sighed.

Teenagers these days. You honestly just don't know _what_ to do with them.

* * *

Christina had went to ball, escorted by her dad. She was wearing a white and pink designed dress that stopped to over her knees. She had a small evening purse and her hair was tied up to a ponytail. She had added some lip gloss to her lips and golden custom jewelry. As she and Stefan had entered, he soon caught eyes with Elena. She looked absolutely stunning.

"I'll be right back...I won't be long." He informed his daughter, who wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, since she was busy looking at the chatty crowd. Stefan soon left Christina and walked up to Elena. Luckily, he was still in earshot to know if Christina was okay or not. "Hey." He said to her. "Hey." She said to him, happy to see him. He leaned in and gave her a soft and sweet kiss on the cheek. Elena blushed slightly.

They were not aware that Damon was watching them from afar.

Christina had eventually joined the crowd and chatted briefly with the elder people. They were interested in knowing what her relation to the Salvatore's were. And she always told them the same. She was the youngest sister and the baby in the family. And they bought it.

While this occurred, Stefan and Elena were near a case that held Elena's parents wedding rings. "Your parents?" Stefan asked her. "There's a lot of history here." She told him. She was still upset over her parent's death, but she was feeling better. In fact to be honest, she was actually getting back to her old self, slowly but surely.

As Christina left a crowd, she started walking towards where all the historical cases were. She then stopped dead end on her tracks when she saw someone.

It was Katherine.

Christina was shocked. _How is she still alive?! I thought she was dead!?_ She yelled to herself. She then saw her dad wrap an arm around her affectionately. At that point Christina lost it.

"What the hell?!" She bursted out suddenly, gaining Elena and Stefan's attention. Elena turned to the girl in confusion. She looked shock and possibly horrified. She looked familiar too. It soon hit Elena that she was the random girl from the football game that Stefan had comforted. Stefan started to panic, knowing why she said that. He forgot to tell her Elena looked a lot like Katherine. She probably thought she was Katherine. Stefan quickly left Elena's side and dragged a stunned Christina away from the scene. He dragged her all the way to a room where there were no people or witnesses in earshot.

"What the hell!?" Christina repeated again in shock. "Christina it's not what you think." Stefan started out. "Oh so Katherine's** NOT** alive and you're **NOT** falling for her again?!" She said sarcastically. She was just stunned. She **_never_** excepted this to happen, especially after what her dad had told her about Katherine and what she did to him. "Look, she's NOT Katherine. Her name's Elena and..." Stefan started out but was cut off by, "ELENA?! _That's_ Elena?! What the hell, dad! Are you emotionally damaged or something?! She can practically be her twin!" Christina exclaimed in shock, scolded her dad and interrupted him at once.

"Listen, she's not Katherine. Yes she does look like her, but she's different. She's kinder, selfless, and caring. She's really nice. Yes, she does look a lot like Katherine and that's what drew me in at first, but it's what's inside that counts. She's absolutely NOTHING like Katherine." Stefan quickly explained to her, before she had a chance to interrupt him again. Christina was still steamed, but she soon calmed down. "Okay, but next time you have a girlfriend who looks exactly like your ex vampire girlfriend who's dead, you should inform me first, before shacking up with her." Christina told him. "Don't worry. There won't be a next time. And I'm not shacking her. Yet." He quickly told her. Christina grinned slightly and followed him back to where they left Elena.

"Hey I was worried...is everything alright?" Elena asked concerned.

_'Caring? Check!' _Christina told herself. "We're fine. Sorry about my outburst earlier, you reminded me of someone I'm not really fond off, but I won't hold it against you. I'm Christina Salvatore. Stefan's little sister." Christina told her politely, while shaking her hand. Stefan couldn't help but smile slightly at how polite his daughter was being and for apologizing for her actions. Elena was stunned slightly.

"Wow. Stefan never told me he had a sister." She informed her. "I guess he never got around to it. You know guys. Very forgetful." Christina teased slightly. Elena chuckled slightly. "You seem really sweet, are you sure we've never met before?" Elena asked her. "No, I don't think so. Maybe you've seen me around school." Christina informed her. "Uh..okay then...it was really great to meet you." Elena told her sweetly.

_'__Kinder? Selfless? Check! Check!' _Christina smiled slightly at her dad's girlfriend. She was happy he had ended up with a nice girl like Elena, instead of some other raging bitch like Katherine.

* * *

After a short while Elena and Christina had connected. They were really fond of each other. Yet Elena couldn't shake off the strange feeling that she had seen her somewhere before. Same went for Christina who was still curious as to why she looked like Katherine.

"'The Founding Families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena read the first registry from the 1800's. Stefan and Christina started to panic, yet they hid it well.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon soon appeared. Panic soon washed over Christina's face and she had no time to hide it. "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan soon added. "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

_'__Nice? Check!' _Christina groaned slightly at that thought.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline suddenly said. Christina didn't know much about the blonde expect that she was head cheerleader of their school and was Damon's little sex slave. She didn't know why but she felt bad for the blonde and a part of her saw her like a high school version of Lexi. God did Christina miss Lexi!

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena. "I don't really dance." Stefan soon injected. Christina rolled her eyes at his false excuse. Her dad was an excellent dancer, slow, but good. "Oh, sure he does. You should see him. The waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon teased. If it wasn't for the fact she disliked him, Christina would have laughed. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked her. "It's up to Stefan." Elena told her.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline stated, before practically dragging him towards the dance floor. Christina beamed up in a smile. That's_ exactly_ something Lexi would do! "I want to apologize to you for being such a world- class jerk to you the other night when I tried to kiss you..." Damon started._ 'Woah when was that?!' _Christina wondered in shock.

"There's no excuse. My therapist says. I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon finished. "For what?" Elena asked curiously. _'Remember it killed the cat!' _Christina so badly wanted to tell Elena, but told herself instead.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. Luckily, since Chrissy here is a girl, she'll never have to go through that." Damon informed Elena. Christina couldn't help but roll her eyes. They soon started to walk off slightly in a group.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here..." Damon started out. "The battle of willow creek." Elena and Christina had both interrupted him. "Right." Damon stated. He didn't know why but he felt his head grow big when Christina answered what the name of the battle was. Was it pride? He wasn't sure.

"I know, we talked about it in class. The Confederate soldiers fired under a church." Elena told him. "What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be _'union' _sympathizers. So some of the founders of the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon told them. "Who was in the church they wanted to save?" Elena asked him.

"A woman, _('Named_ _Katherine_!' Christina practically yelled in her head) I guess. Doesn't it always go down to the love of a woman? Either way, after the brothers were dead, there was no one else to continue their legacy and generation instead of Stefan's love child. Which explains how we're all still around and alive in warm blood." Damon added. Christina knew he was talking about her, yet she didn't say anything to it. Only hoping Elena bought the whole story.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out." Elena informed him. "I hope so too." Damon told her. Christina wasn't sure if he meant it or if it was just for show. But oddly enough when he said that he was looking at Christina as the words came out. From the way he looked at her, Christina could have sworn it was at least 99 percent true, but she could be wrong.

* * *

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked Stefan, as they all approached him.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan asked him. He had placed some vervain just in case. "No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon told him. He knew it was laced, he was just slightly surprised that he would do it again like this morning, oh well...as if his brother ever learns? "Stefan do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked him. Stefan wanted to dance with Elena, yet he wasn't sure if he could leave Christina alone to defend herself against Damon. "Absolutely." He told Elena. He figured as long as they were in earshot Damon wouldn't pull anything.

Christina soon watched as her father dragged his girlfriend towards the dance floor. "They look so cute together." Caroline commented. Christina couldn't argue with that. They did look cute together. "Don't talk, please." Damon informed Caroline, unpleased. He didn't want his brother to be happy. He wanted to punish him. He wanted him to suffer. He wanted to keep his promise that he made to him 145 years ago. He didn't care if he had to turn Elena against him, or kill his daughter, as long as the promise was kept everything would go peachy. But this was all in anger. He knew deep down he didn't despise his brother _that_ much. They had their fights and would be very distant, but in the end they wouldn't wish the other to die permanently... but until they could fix their relationship... this had to happen.

He quickly grabbed a tight grip of Christina's hand and leaded her away from the dance floor. It looked like a firm grip, even though it wasn't. Christina so badly wanted to scream or to call for help, but she saw the look her dad gave Elena and decided against it. She wanted her dad to be happy and to go at least one day without having to worry about her. Her dad use to go on some dates while she was a kid, but it never worked well. He was always worried about her and concerned about her. She was pretty much the main reason why he stayed single for most of the 90's and early 2000's. After all these years, her dad deserved it. He deserved to go a day without having to think much about her. He deserved to go on a date with the love of his life. Hell, He even deserved a vacation and an award for being a single vampire parent to an everyday human child!

After a while, Damon lead her to a different room away from earshot of anyone (mainly Stefan's). "What are you doing!? Let go of me! Damon. Damon!" Christina demanded. "You, my little munchkin, are going to help me with a little something. You see that little crystal right there, I want you to get it for me. Now." Damon commanded her. "You can't control me. My dad told me on the way over here that he placed me on vervain. Your compulsion won't work on me anymore." Christina told him cockily with a smirk in the end. Damon smirked back at her.

"Who says I needed compulsion? You are going to do it, because it's what you **_think_** is right." Damon told her. Christina was confused. After a brief moment, she lost control again. Her mind went blank and her common sense went out the drain. She didn't understand what was happening to her, yet she couldn't stop herself. She stole a crystal from the collection and gave it to Damon. He smirked in glee that his compulsion hadn't worn off yet after all these years.

"Thank you, Chrissy, now begone little soldier." Damon told her teasly, before walking off. Christina's mind was still blank and she didn't quite remember the last few minutes of her life at the moment. She shook her head and headed for the restroom stalls.

"Great. Just great." Christina heard Elena say in the restroom. "Really? Well, my radar must be off 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." The blonde replied to her. "What is that?" Elena asked Caroline as she noticed something on her neck. Yet she didn't notice Christina eavesdropping on their conversation. "Hmm?" Caroline asked Elena. As she was about to take the scarf she was wearing off, Caroline immediately told her, "Don't!" Rejecting what she said, Elena lifted up the scarf and saw a bad bite mark on her neck. Both Elena and Christina were shocked by this. Christina knew Damon was abusing her, but she didn't know it was this bad.

"Oh, god, Caroline what happened?" Elena asked, both concerned and worried for her friend. "Nothing ok?!" Caroline lied. Christina could tell and she didn't even know the blonde! "This is not nothing! Did someone hurt you?" Elena asked Caroline, getting really angry and worried for her friend. Elena soon pulls down Caroline's shawl to reveal more bite marks. Christina instantly turned pale after seeing it. "Damon." She muttered to herself. Elena could hear her, and turned her head in shock. She soon turned to face Caroline.

"Did Damon do this? Did he hurt you?" Elena asked her. "No! Of course not! Just leave it alone Elena." Caroline tried to avoid the problem. Christina was getting worse. Suddenly she soon remembered what had happened a few moments ago with Damon. He made her do something she didn't want to do without compulsion and she was ON vervain. This obviously freaked her out. Elena noticing this walked up to Christina.

"Christina. Christina are you okay?! You don't look so well." She asked her, slightly alarmed. Even though she didn't know her that much she had grown very attached to the brown-haired brown-eyed girl. Christina not knowing what to do started to panic. She soon raced out of the restroom as if it were on fire. Elena ran after her, but stopped when she saw Damon. She soon walked up to him.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." She warned him before going off to find Christina, only to find Stefan instead.

"I'm sorry I take it all back. You were right about Damon." Elena told him. "What did he do?" Stefan asked her, hoping Damon didn't do anything that might risk exposure to them. "There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks and he's got her all confused and messed up in the head. In fact, Christina looked horrified and ran off after seeing the marks. She's practically scarred or something. And you don't seem surprised." Elena told him. She noticed he wasn't surprise during the whole conversation, but he did seem angry when she brought up Christina. "Um... I'm handling it." Stefan told her. He was trying so hard to not vamp up and attack Damon for practically scarring his daughter for pretty much life.

"Handling it? Stefan you should be having him arrested!" Elena told him. "Elena, please. I...I don't expect you to understand." He told her. He knew she wouldn't understand even if he did tell her the truth, he was just hoping she would back off for just a moment. That's all he asked. "I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you clear it up for me." Elena informed Stefan. She just didn't understand why he was keeping things from her, especially certain things like this. Stefan sighed slightly. He was frustrated now and was torn between telling her the truth or not. "Look, there are things you don't know, ok? Things I want to tell you. And I may not be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan told her. "Trust is earned. I can't magically hand it over." Elena informed him.

Stefan soon noticed Damon dragging both Caroline and Christina with him. His blood started to boil knowing what Damon was going to do to them. "I'm so sorry. I have to go." Stefan told her, before quickly walking off, leaving a hurt Elena behind.

xxxxxxxx

Christina was so confused unaware of what was happening to her. Soon Damon grabbed a hold of her and told her not to call for help. She obeyed and they, plus Caroline, went out to the lawn. "What's going on? I don't understand! Please let me go." She told Damon through her teary eyes. "I swear I didn't say anything. She saw the marks and I panicked okay? I'm so sorry. I tried to tell her off!" Caroline told him. Damon stared at both of the girls. "You stop complaining, and I forgive you." He told them both. "I swear I didn't say.." Caroline started out. Damon sshed her. "It's okay I forgive you." He told her sweetly. "Damon what's going on!? I'm so confused!" Christina bursted out.

Damon looked at her and told her, "Say that one more time and you'll black out Missy." Christina was so confused. She didn't understand what was going on with her tonight. Whatever it was... she hated it. She hated not remembering certain things. She hated having her mind blank. But what she hated the most...she hated not being in control of herself.

"Unfortunately for you, babe... I'm SO over you." He told Caroline before biting into her neck. Christina so badly wanted to scream and call for help so someone could save poor Caroline, but she couldn't. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Damon had told her not to. And she couldn't. Easy as that. Suddenly, Damon started to choke and they both fell to the ground. "What the hell?" He erupted suddenly. Stefan soon walked up to them. "You know, I couldn't spike your drink... so I spiked hers." Stefan told him, referring to secretly placing vervain in Caroline's drink just like Stefan did to Christina that morning. Christina looked back and forth between them. "I'm still confused." She mumbled to herself.

Just like that she realized her mistake. Her legs soon weakened and she collapsed to the ground, earning a shocked looking Stefan, who could have fainted in horror, if he weren't a vampire.

* * *

Christina soon fluttered her eyes open. She was in her room in her bed, still wearing her party dress.

"You're awake. Thank god." She heard her father whisper to her on her right. He was sitting on a stool next to her laying body. "D..d...dad?" Christina stumbled a bit. "Yes?" He asked concerned and worried for her. "What happened?" She asked him. He shook his head slightly. "I don't know. You passed out. What's the last thing you remember?" Stefan asked her.

He was very freaked out earlier after what happened to his daughter. He was afraid she was going to die somehow. He was able to hear her heart beat, but it was faint. He was, however, very much relieved to know she was okay once she woke up. Christina thought it over, but her mind was still blank.

"All I remember is you dancing with Elena and seeing Caroline's bite marks. The rest is just a big blur." She told him. Stefan looked at her cautiously and saw she was telling the truth. She really didn't remember much of tonight, which he guessed was okay, since that night wasn't exactly memorable.

"You go get some rest and I'll check on you later, okay?" He told her. She nodded. He soon got up about to leave her room. "Dad." She told him. He turned to look at her. "What happened to Damon?" She asked slightly concerned about her _'uncle'. _She may not have much memory of the night, but she knew for a fact something had happened to him. "I'll tell you in the morning. Just know he's long gone and he'll never hurt you or anyone else again." He told her. Christina was unsure about it, but she agreed anyway. Knowing he'll explain the whole night to her at breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sexy Suds Or The Truth? Which is more complicated?

* * *

The whole morning, since last nights incident, Stefan had explained everything to Christina. Boy, was she surprised and happy to know Damon would be locked up in the cellar basement, away from her, not being able to compel her to do his dirty deeds. However, she couldn't shake of the strange feeling she got at the ball. Whatever was happening to her was more than just compulsion. She didn't have any proof, but she knew for a fact something fishy was going on with her and her recent mental state. However, her father's been so happy with Elena and all, she just couldn't find the heart in her to tell him the truth for once that something was really, **REALLY**, wrong with her.

3 days had passed and things got weirder for Christina. Not only did she realize she had the crystal necklace she helped Damon steal from the Founders ball three days ago in her possession, but for some unknown strange reason she was keeping it a secret from her father. Why she wouldn't tell him remained a mystery.

All she knew was whatever Damon did to her at the founders ball, whatever he did to compel her, all she knows is that she should keep the crystal and keep it a secret from everyone at the moment and protect it at ALL costs.

Despite the odd supernatural occurences happening, Christina was still able to find the strength to go to school that day.

Funny, how I'm able to still make room for High school drama over my own family drama. Christine thought. She soon phoned Jeremy, considering they always kept each other company as they headed for school. It rang twice.

**"Hello?"** A familiar female voice rang out through the phone.

**"Vicki?"** Christina asked in confusion, until she remembered Vicki had been out of the hospital for weeks now. But what was she doing with Jeremy's phone?

**"Hey, Little Chris. Whatt's up?"** Vicki asked me.

**"Ah, nothing much. By the way, why do you have Jeremy's phone?"** I asked her, curious.

**"Oh, he's busy taking a shower. We were... kinda busy these past few days. If you know what I mean..."** Vicki stated. I thought it over and immediately wished I hated.

"Oh...wow.." I muttered in disbelief, trying not to gag over the phone. Oddly enough, I felt a tinge of jealous in me but shook it off quickly.

**"Well, congrats to you guys."** I told her.

**"Yeah, thanks. See you in school, shorty."** Vicki states, before hanging up the phone. I did the same, deciding to head for school by myself then.

* * *

After Christina left the house, Stefan decided to go down to the cellar to check on Damon. He was slowly waking up from his long slumber.

"Where is my ring?" Was the first thing he said.

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan informed him, seeing as no sunlight would reach the partly dark basement. "How long have I been here?" Damon asked, trying to sit himself up. "Three days." Stefan told him. In counting... He thought to himself. "What are you doing?" Damon asked him. "During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or to bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgement. They sought to reëducate them rather than to punish them." Stefan started out.

"You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood." Damon reminded him he was making a mistake of locking him in there.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." Stefan said, knowing exactly what he was doing. He took great pleasure to see his brother would no longer mess with Elena, Christina or anyone else ever again. "So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon wondered and nearly scoffed.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we'll reevaluate." Stefan answered him calmly. "I'm stronger than you think." Damon reminded him. "You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." Stefan said, before walking off.

"You know, just because I'm stuck in here doesn't mean Christina will be safe." Damon said, causing Stefan to stop walking mid way.

"She'll never be safe." Damon informed him.

Stefan thought it over for a moment, before turning around to look at his brother, who glared back at him.

"As long as I'm alive, I'll make sure she's as safe as possible." Stefan informed him without a doubt, before leaving the basement.

* * *

School went by fast for Christina. Seeing as both her friends were too busy to hang out with her and her father was with Elena, she decided to head home to see Uncle Zach in the kitchen reading his newspaper.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Zach asked her, as she placed her school backpack down on the floor near the back way door where she entered and next to the inside house fern plant. "Well, since _somebody_ caused the death of my Biology, English and Spanish teacher, my day was kinda a cut short since they needed to find replacements this week. No one was really interested in taking the job." Christina told him, "Enough of my boring day, what have you been up to?"

"Oh me? I've been here all day doing crossword puzzles." Zach informed me, "I'm up to 45 tiles left." "How much have you filled in?" I asked him.

"5." He stated sheepishly. Christina mocked out a laugh. "Oh, let's see you do better." Zach stated. "Oh I will. Just maybe another time." Christina informed him, "By the way, how's Damon doing?" She asked, as she took out some apple juice, poured it in a mug and took a sip from it. It was her favorite mug. She had it for like... 3 years, since her dad gave it to her on her 12th birthday. It read **Some Girls Are Just Born With _Glitter_ In Their Veins**. She loved it because it was true.

"Why do you care?" Zach asked her, wondering why she wanted to know how Damon was even doing. "I just wanted to know. You know, to see how much he's suffering." Christina stated as a stuble devious smirk formed on her lips, which she hid as she drank from her mug. Zach eyed her slightly. "Yeah, well stay up here. I'm going to go check on Damon." Zach stated. "Um...Are you sure that's a good idea?" Christina asked him, not seeing how logically safe that would be. "Trust me. As long as he's in there and I'm on the other side... he can't touch me." Zach informed her.

"Okay, if you say so." Christina backed off as Zach left to go to the cellar. Just to be on the safe side, Christina walked after him.

Once she got down the dark basement she spotted Uncle Zach, in front of a cell door.

"I came to say goodbye, Damon." Was the only thing she heard him say, until Damon sped up to the door and held him tightly by the throat, choking him. "Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach." Damon threatened him.

Christina quickly ran up to Zach and tried to rip him away from Damon's grasp. Because he was so weak, Christina had the advantage and strength to get Zach out of Damon's grasp.

"Oh god, Zach. Are you...are you alright?" She asked him, concerned. He coughed slightly trying to receive air but nodded. "Yeah.. I'm fine." He stated. Christina sighed in relief and glared over at Damon. "Keep it up Damon. The more you fight, the quicker you'll go." Christina informed him. Damon glared back at her in disbelief. "God, you're so much like Stefan." He said making it sound like it wasn't a good thing. "Well, it's a given since he's my father." Christina reminded him, "You know, Damon? When I first heard about you.. I thought that maybe just maybe, you would be like another addition to the family for me. That way you, Stefan, Zach, Lexi and I could be just one happy family. But then I finally got to meet you and... I wish I hadn't. You're irredeemable, selfish and only care about yourself. Because of that and the fact you obviously want me dead, I wouldn't care what would happen to you today or tomorrow. I'm **done** trying to find a better person in you subconsciously. I'm just done."

"Christina...please..." Damon sighed out weak. "No, I'm done listening to you. I'm not going to let you mess with my head anymore. It's over, Damon. You lost. And if you want to do yourself a favor... try to go down with some dignity." Christina told him, before leaving the basement. Zach eventually followed her close behind.

* * *

School was long over and Elena was home. Jeremy had led her to the kitchen and left. She stood by the doorway in surprise to see Stefan in the kitchen.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The italian roots demand it. I can even make my one homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store-bought. Sorry." Stefan told her.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." Elena started out, folding her arms.

"You want to know me, right? Well, I figured if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine." Stefan stated to her.

"Stefan..." Elena started out, finding this unnecessary.

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. Ad she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish and, uh, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. Neither does Christina. She, um, was never around as the drama started. But she knows how it ended. I do too. I also know I did some this that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her lost." Stefan informed her.

xxxxxx

Nearly an hour passed and Elena was actually starting to enjoy the fact that Stefan was opening up to her. It was about time she started getting answers from her boyfriend. "I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I Love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again." Stefan told Elena, as they were still cooking in the kitchen.

Elena grinned slightly. "Here let me." She said, taking the big knife chopper away from him to cut the garlic.

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." Stefan said, causing Elena to smirk. Yep, Christina loved watching Hannah Montana and practically forced him to take her to her concerts whenever she found out her next concert was near a town where they were. So from age 12 to 14, he had to endure his daughter's love for the show through concerts starting from 2007 to 2008. Despite all that, he did come to enjoy one of Miley's song. And it was **NOT** the _"Best of Both Worlds"_. God help Stefan Salvatore if he ever heard that song **ONE** more time!

"Easy." Stefan informed Elena as she was still cutting the garlic.

"I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too." Elena stated. "Are you kidding? I love garlic." Stefan stated as if it were obvious. They grinned at each other for a second, until Elena accidentally cut her finger with the blade. "Ow! Ahh." Elena jumped and hissed. "You okay? Umm.." Stefan asked her concerned. He could already smell the blood.

"Yeah, I think so." Elena stated, before going to clean her finger off with the sink water. Stefan's eyes became watery over the smell and his throat started throbbing despite avoiding to look directly in Elena's direction.

_No...No, I'm not going to give in..._ He reminded himself to fight it. He quickly turned around as Elena jumped. "Your face..." She started out, getting near him. _Come on, go away already!_ He nearly exclaimed in his own mind. He inhaled slowly, before looking back over at Elena. Luckily he had enough time to get rid of his vamp face.

"..Um, I think my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations." Elena said to herself out loud.

"Part of your charm." Stefan said with a soft smirk. He looked briefly down at her lips but was hesitant. He still wasn't sure if Elena still wanted to be with him or not. Elena noticed his track of thoughts and kissed him first, confirming she wouldn't be dumping him anytime soon.

* * *

Hours passed, and Zach left to do some grocery shopping, leaving Christina alone at home and informing her over 50 times to NOT go down into the basement, thinking Damon might find away to manipulate her again as he's done previous times. Stating on repeat that she'd be fine, Christina watched as Zach went on his way out of the driveway. That was an hour ago. It was getting dark. Now Christina had gotten bored and decided to check in with Jeremy to see if he had time to hang out with her.

**'It's 10 pm. It's kinda too late to hangout, you think?' - JerBear.**

Christina smiled slightly as she was still curling up her hair for the night. She wanted to wear curls for tomorrow.

**'I know, but it's not that bad right?' - #ChristinaAguilera.**

**'We have school tomorrow.' - JerBear.**

**'GODDAMMITT! Lol, fine. Why didn't you call me at all today?' - #ChristinaAguilera.**

This was running through Christina's head all day since Vicki picked up his phone that morning. She was wondering what held him up. It couldn't possibly be just Vicki.

**'I was with Vicki.' - JerBear.**

Christina rolled her eyes in disbelief.

**'Are you serious? You were with Vicki? For the whole day? I find that hard to believe. She's with Tyler, Jeremy!' -#ChristinaAguilera.**

**'Actually... she's with me now.' - JerBear.**

Christina paused there.

Vicki and Jeremy were finally together?

Ever since she found out the history between the two, she had always waited for this day to happen. For them to finally realize they were meant to get together. At first it was more one-sided, but now it was official. They were together now. She had been prepared to say 'I Told You So' when that day would come, but for some reason she didn't feel as happy and excited as she thought she'd be.

Of course, she was still happy and glad her two best friends were together, but on the other hand she felt a twinge of something.

Was she jealous?

Was she envious?

Was her little crush on Jeremy slowly becoming more?

The fact she was even thinking about those questions were scaring her.

**'Didn't I tell you?... ;)' -#ChristinaAguilera.**

Still though, that didn't mean she should waste a perfectly planned 'I Told You So', right?

**'Yes. Yes, you did.' - JerBear.**

**'Well...congrats.' -#ChristinaAguilera.**

**'Thanks.' - JerBear.**

**'Oh and Jeremy?' -#ChristinaAguilera.**

**'Yeah?' - JerBear.**

Christina didn't really know what else to say. She didn't want to sound selfish and figured maybe it'd be best if she just call him to ask him in the morning.

**'Nevermind. Goodnight, Gilbert.' -#ChristinaAguilera.**

**'Goodnight, Salvatore. ;)' - JerBear.**

Christina grinned slightly, seeing as that was the first time he'd called her by her last name. She sighed slightly before continuing to do her hair before going off for bed.

* * *

The next day came fast for all the Salvatore's. Damon was secretly trying to contact Caroline to free him, Zach went out to do some errands, Christina was once again done with school early and Stefan was with Elena.

Christina had called Jeremy briefly after school, but he didn't seem to be answering. He did, however, send a quick text 15 minutes later to informed her he was with Vicki at the stoner pit and that he'd call her back when he gets the chance. Seeing the meaning behind that text, which caused her to feel even more grossed out, she decided to leave Jeremy and Vicki alone for the day. After a while, she started to get bored and decided to go check up on her dad, who was at some sexy car wash with Elena right then.

After a good 30 minutes she finally made it to the car wash with a lunch bag as an excuse.

"Hey!" Christina called out as she spotted her dad with a white T-shirt on cleaning a car hand manually with Elena.

"Christina?" Stefan started out confused, "What are you doing here?" "Hey, Christina." Elena waved slightly over to her. "Hey, Elena." Christina waved back with a smile. It was already official that the two brunettes liked each other. The only thing that bugged Christina about Elena was that she looked just like Katherine. Of course the more she saw her at school, the more she started to see Elena as Elena instead of seeing Katherine's face.

"Oh I just came to see how my big brother's doing. And I brought you lunch." Christina once again lied like a boss.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Elena why don't you go get that towel." Stefan informed Elena. "Okay. Great seeing you again." Elena said, before walking off. "You too, Gilbert." Christina said back to her. Stefan took Christina by the hand and lead her to a direction where no one could see or overhear them. "Okay, why are you really here?" Stefan asked Christina again. "Really, I just came to see how my dad was doing. And I brought you something to eat." Christina stated again. She opened up the lunch box that contained a sandwich, but in a secret compartment underneath was a blood bag.

"Don't worry, it's 100% Animal diet approved from the basement." Christina informed him. "You're not suppose to go down in that basement Christina." Stefan reminded her of their new rule at home. "Don't worry, I made sure I wasn't even near him. Besides Zach helped." Christina insured her dad. "I know, but despite that Damon is still crafty and manipulative in many ways. I don't want you down that basement ever again, okay? I just want to make sure he won't hurt you again." Stefan informed her, in case he sounded as if he wasn't being fair to her. "I know." Christina stated, before giving her dad a brief hug. "You'll always protect me." She said, before letting go.

"Yeah, I guess I will. And I'll take that. I'll have it later." Stefan told her, taking the lunch box out of her hands. "What's with the sandwich anyway?" He wondered. "Oh, that's just a decoy. It's really for me." Christina stated, before taking half of the sandwich since it was divided in halves. "You can keep the rest in case anyone gets suspicious." She told him. "Great idea." Stefan said, shaking his head softly. Christina nodded and her eyes went towards a different direction.

"Oh my god." Christina muttered out in shock. Stefan looked at her confused and turned around to find a car on fire and Bonnie Bennett not too far away from the scene looking at the car in trance. "Go home. I'll see you when I'm done here." Stefan informed Christina. "Okay, but remember, it's your turn to do the dishes." Christina reminded him, before she left the scene for her father to handle.

* * *

Christina soon made it back safely at home in time. She looked through her phone to see Jeremy had texted her twice, but decided to reply back later. Once she entered the kitchen, she saw more grocery bags on the counter showing Zach was now home. Christina rolled her eyes slightly seeing as she had to be the one to place them up. Before she could take her jacket off and start the job, she noticed the basement door opened.

Zach shouldn't be going down that basement either.

Feeling alarmed, she quickly went over to the basement to check to see if Zach was even down there.

"Zach? Uncle Zach, are you done here?" Christina called out, until she say got near Damon's cell and spotted Caroline in front of his cell door. "Caroline? Wha-?" Before Christina could ask, she noticed the dazed look in Caroline's eyes as her hand was going near the lock.

"Caroline, no!" Christina shouted out, running quickly up to her. She came too late and the door busted open.

"No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" She could hear Zach shout out to both of them. Christina and Caroline didn't hesitate to run off past him. They ran off as fast as their legs could take them. Caroline quickly opened the front door and ran out, but Christina, being just behind Caroline, unfortunately tripped on the living room rug. Recovering in seconds, she quickly got up but spotted Damon in front of her. She gulped slowly, while backing away slowly.

"Stay back. I'm wearing vervain." Christina warned him. Damon eyed her slightly as veins ran down his face.

"Oh, I know. But I'm _so_ hungry, I don't really care anymore." Damon said, as his fangs popped up and he quickly sped over to Christina. As if on instinct, she dodged him and tried to run off, but he pulled her by the arm and twirled her around to face him by force, before biting into her neck. Christina let out a scream in hope that someone would save her from being a full snack to her uncle. But unfortunately, Stefan was still at the car wash and Zach was unknowingly dead. After a while, she became weak and her eyes became heavy. Muttering out a quiet plead for help before her eyes rolled back and everything grew dark as she fell unconscious.

xxxxxxx

Hours had passed and it had gotten dark. Stefan went back home feeling a bit anxious.

Once again his parenting senses kicked in. Only this time it was to the point that was making his stomach curl.

He finally reached home through the back way and found Christina's school back pack on the kitchen counter a long with grocery bags. Stefan found it weird. Obviously, Christina never listened to him when he told her to place her school back pack in her room and was most likely leaving it around the house just to annoy him. That wasn't weird at all. What was weird was that nobody had placed the groceries up. He soon say the basement door was open.

_No._

_She couldn't have._

Stefan thought it over briefly and remembered this was HIS daughter he was thinking about.

_She did._

Stefan sighed in disbelief and sped down into the basement, expecting to catch her in the basement, but say Zach instead.

He wasn't breathing.

"Zach! Oh, no, Zach..." Stefan called out as he went on one knee to get a good look at Zach.

He really was dead.

Stefan sighed and closed his eyes, before looking behind him at the cell. As expected Damon wasn't in there.

What had happened?! He knew for a fact Damon had killed Zach, but what happened to Damon. Where was he? Who let him out? And..

_No._ Stefan thought to himself realizing it.

He had told Christina to go home hours ago. She was obviously home... but where was she now? He didn't see her when he came in nor did he sense her presence. Feeling heated, Stefan got out of the basement and went towards the living room as he pulled out his phone to dial Damon.

**"Where's my ring?"** Was the first thing Damon said through the phone.

**"Where are you?"** Stefan asked him.

**"I'm at sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"** Damon stated.

**"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"** Stefan told him.

**"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."** Damon informed him.

**"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"** Stefan asked him curious on Damon's answer to it.

**"I know how to cover my tracks Stefan. Where's my ring?"** Damon demanded for what felt like the millionth time already to him.

**"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."** Stefan lied.

Damon stood silent for a second.

**"...Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"** Damon asked once more.

**"I'll get it back, but I'll need time."** Stefan stated. He still needed to figure out where Christina went.

**"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's is Elena's."** Damon warned him.

**"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."** Stefan informed him.

**"Ooh, then that will be bad on your account."** Damon stated.

**"What are you talking about?"** Stefan asked him.

**"Let's just say I have a little motivation here that'll insure you'll get my ring back..."** Damon stated, being quiet for a moment. Slight movement was heard.

**_"Come on, get up. I know you're awake."_**

**"D-Dad?"** Stefan heard a familiar voice he had dreaded to hear croak out in a weak way. He thought Damon might have her, but he was in too much denial to know for sure. Know it was official.

Damon really did have her.

**"Christina..."** Stefan started out, not knowing what to say.

**"Dad, please help me! I-I need you. He's going to kill me!"** Christina sobbed out slightly.

**"It's okay, Christina. Listen to me. It's okay. I'm going to get you back. I promise. I promise."** Stefan insured his fearful daughter.

**"Da-"** Christina started out, but got cut off.

**"You have exactly less than 24 hours to get my ring back, or the last thing you'll see of Christina will be her dead cold body. You hear me, Stefan? It'll hit the news as a tragedy for the town. "Little 15-year-old Christina Salvatore, mauled up by another wild animal attack. When will the officers capture the beast before it strikes again?" Will be on the headlines. Give me my ring Stefan, or else I'll have to help you plan her funeral. The cloak starts now."** Damon threatened his brother, about to hang up, until,

_**"Well, I'm still thirsty..."** _

**_"Oh my god! AhH! AH-"_**

Then the line went dead.

Stefan stood in the living room by himself in horror.

He was not going to allow Damon to feed off his daughter and traumatized her at the same once.

He soon sped up to his room and picked up a stake, before speeding to the front door way. Before he could dash out the sight before him caught him off guard.

It was Elena.

With a stake in her hand.

"_What_ are you?" She asked, with a look of slight anger and fear in her eyes as she looked at him awaiting an answer.

...

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries..._

_Jeremy and Vicki got together._

_Christina got jealous._

_Zach died._

_Christina needs new teachers at her school._

_Bonnie set a car on fire with her mind._

_Damon broke free and kidnapped Christina._

_Stefan was in battle mode to rescue Christina, but Elena had to ruin it by saying this..._

"What are you? _What are you?_" Elena asked Stefan as he stood there quietly.

He did not expect his day to turn out this way at all. It's not like he woke up this morning knowing that some weird shit would go down for him. Nope. Not at all. There were no signs this morning, unless he missed something.

"You know." He stated.

"No, I don't." Elena said in denial shaking her head. Her heart was pumping so fast out of her chest like crazy at what her boyfriend could possibly be.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Stefan informed her.

"It's not possible. It can't be." Elena said, trying to stay in denial land as long as possible.

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan warned her.

"What are you?" Elena asked once more, holding her stake ready for some unknown reason, just in case.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan admitted.

They stood quiet before each other.

Well... this went well... Stefan thought slowly, until Elena started shaking her head.

"I shouldn't have come." She muttered out retreating away. Stefan's breath hitched slightly and he quickly went over to her to try to make her understand. "No. Please." He started out. Elena tries running away, but Stefan appears in front of her in every corner she runs to. "No. No. How do you do that?" Elena asked him curiously for a split second, despite being afraid of him.

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan tried to get her to calm down and listen.

"Let me go." Elena said out loud. "No. Elena, there's things you need to know and understand." Stefan tried to tell her. "Let me go!" Elena demanded, quickly slipping past him and sprinting for her car.

"Elena, please." Stefan sighed as she got in, made the engine roar and drove out of the drive way. While she was driving away, Stefan followed her close behind by speed. Once she got in the house, he came through the window so she wouldn't make a scene downstairs in front of her aunt or brother.

When Elena sees him, she quickly retreats to leave her room, but Stefan speeds over and slams the door shut to keep her in the room. Elena faced the wall and had no choice but to turn around and look back at Stefan.

"Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me." Stefan informed her.

"All those animal attacks, those people who died-" Elena started out with a horrified look in her eye that she may have been dating a serial killer this entire time. And the fact he was also a vampire was just icing on the cake.

"No. That was Damon!" Stefan told Elena correctly.

"Damon?" Elena asked out.

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you , but I beg you Elena, do not tell anyone." Stefan pleaded her, slightly.

"How can you ask me that?" Elena asked him.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me." Stefan begged her to understand how difficult and dangerous this situation really was.

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!" Elena asked him to leave. Stefan sighed slightly, seeing there was nothing else he could do but leave her to decide what to do in the morning. Either give him a chance or tell everyone what he really is.

"I never wanted this." Stefan stated to himself, before quickly leaving the room the same way he came in. After he left, Elena quickly ran over to the window and locked it up shut in case Stefan came back, before starting to sob on her bed.

* * *

Stefan stood a good distance in front of the Gilbert household to guard and protect Elena and the rest of her family members that were within the house from Damon, in case he was going to break in that night to make a snack out of them, he would be there to stop him.

While he stood outside he dialed Damon at least 5 times. Finally he picked up on the 6th dial.

**"Where's my ring?"** Damon went straight to business.

**"Put Christina on the phone."** Stefan said as straightforward as possible.

**"Not unless you have my ring."** Damon stated.

**"Just put her on the phone, Damon. I need to talk to her."** Stefan told Damon, not in the mood to put up with his cocky attitude.

**"Fine, but you'll be wasting your time. You could have used it on more important things, like finding my ring!"** Damon stated. Stefan stood quiet waiting for Christina to be put on the phone. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes, before going over to the stoner pit stairway, where Christina laid passed out. Damon nudged her slightly to wake up. Apparently, she was awake. She was just too scared to move and pretended to be passed out so Damon couldn't feed on her again. Damon grinned slightly.

What an actress this kid was.

Soon Christina stirred up, despite already being awake and Damon forced her to sit up and lay her back against a tree for support, before handing her his phone. "Remember, I can hear _every_ word you'll say to him. Make it snappy." Damon stated, before going back for the dead stoner kid bodies to burn. Christina watched in horror as Damon was practically burning some of her friends alive. Sure they weren't Vicki or Jeremy, but Christina did have a soft spot for most of the stoners. Now... they were just dead.

**"H-Hello?"** Christina asked out, her hands were shaking and her voice was croaking slightly.

**"Christina! Hey, it's me. How are you folding up?"** Stefan asked her.

**"Dad, please! I want to go home! He's going to kill me, Dad! He's going to kill me."** Christina whispered out in a voice that insured she had been crying a bit earlier.

**"I'm not going to let that happen. It's just... _something_ came up. I promise I will make that deal with Damon, I just need to clear something that just came off by tomorrow morning. I promise, it won't take longer than 20 minutes top."** Stefan informed his daughter.

**"I don't know if I have any time! What if he kills me before then?!"** Christina asked rhetorically.

**"He won't. He gave me less than 24 hours. If he kills you before than then the deal will be off. Until then, you're safe. All he can do it hurt you and... What has he done so far?" **Stefan asked her, feeling his blood boil at the thought of Damon hurting Christina. Sure she wasn't dead and she would heal, but the thought of Damon even _considering_ laying a hand on Christina in such a painful way just made him feel mad to the core, despite the fact Damon could be feeding her his blood to quickly heal her wounds completely.

_**"I don't think you want to know."**_ Christina said quietly.

**"Christina, honey, please tell me what's going on. Please."** Stefan told her to try and open up to him.

**"He already fed on me twice. He's burning a few of my friends in front of me. And he constantly knocks me out, to the point where I have to pretend I'm sleeping or already passed out in case he'd want to hurt be again."** Christina admitted to Stefan.

_Dammit, Damon!_ Stefan yelled in his head as he gritted his teeth as what his daughter had to endure tonight.

"Look, Christina, everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get Damon's ring back, he'll give you back to me and everything will be okay. I promise." Stefan continued to insure his daughter.

"Dad, I'm scared." Christina whispered out, as she stared at Damon who stood next to the roaring fire of dead children bodies.

"Don't be. If there's one thing I've told you, it's not to be afraid. If you're afraid he'll use that against you. Just... Just hold on a little more. I'll get you after I get Damon back his ring, okay?" Stefan reminded her.

Christina nodded slightly, hoping deep down her father could keep his word and complete the task.

"Okay." Christina let out.

"Good." Stefan sighed in relief. Soon Damon walked up and took the phone away from Christina.

"Alright, times up. And do I really need to remind you to get my ring again?" Damon asked a bit annoyed. He was having an off day being locked up in a cellar for practically 4 days straight. Who could blame him for being a bit moody?

"I'm on it." Stefan stated, before hanging up the phone. Damon hanged up as well and smirked in Christina's direction. "What?" She asked him why he was looking at her for. "Seems like you and I have some catching up to do, shorty. So tell me, what have I missed during the 15 years of your life?" Damon teased slightly, causing Christina to roll her eyes. "Like you care." Christina muttered out bitterly. "I'm your uncle." Damon declared.

"And you left me when I was a baby!" Christina reminded him.

"So? You were a bitch. I bet you would have left too if you met the baby version of yourself." Damon stated. Christina sighed slightly trying to hold back a groan.

She could already tell the rest of the night and the rest of tomorrow board daylight would be horrible, considering she had no choice but to spend quality time with her 'uncle' unwillingly until he killed her some time in the end if Stefan didn't come through.

* * *

The next day came and it was morning. Stefan had got a text from Elena to meet her up at a coffee shop. He agreed seeing it would be his chance to explain everything to her. And when he means everything.. he means everything.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you google "vampire", you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena asked him, as they both sat down to talk outdoors.

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan informed her.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena stated.

"Yes." Stefan agreed. Vampires could eat garlic with no problem. It just tastes different to them than it would taste to a regular human being, but over all no vampires had problems in that department, unless they were allergic, perhaps?

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Elena stated. They paused briefly when their waitress came over to give Elena some coffee and Stefan some water before leaving.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan stated.

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked.

"Decorative." Stefan answered.

"Holy water?" Elena asked.

"Drinkable." Stefan answered.

"Mirrors?" Elena asked.

"Myth." Stefan answered.

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena stated.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful." Stefan informed her.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Forcing Damon to not do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan told her with experience.

"He was hurting her!" Elena stated as if that should matter.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan stated.

"Is that suppose to make it okay?" Elena asked rhetorically not seeing how that should make it seem okay to hurt Caroline.

"No. No, none of this is okay, Elena. I know that." Stefan stated to her.

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked him.

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore." Stefan stated.

"Not anymore?" Elena asked getting confused.

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." Stefan informed her of the consequences once again.

"I can't promise that." Elena stated.

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan told her. Elena sighed slightly thinking it over. While she was thinking, Stefan was thinking of how much time he had left. He had enough time to gt the ring for sure, but he didn't know how long he had left to save Christina in case Damon gets bored and decides to hurt her again.

* * *

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped in the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, ad I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it." Damon left a voice mail to Stefan, before hanging up. Vicki Donovan and Christina were both passed out on the couch. Christina wasn't acting this time. She just got tired and fell asleep. While she slept, Damon carried them both back to the house before daylight broke.

Luckily, Stefan wasn't home.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch! Please? I got you good, didn't I?" Damon stated, while he walked past Vicki's unconscious bleeding form. She made no response and Damon rolled her eyes slightly. "Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this. Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it." Damon stated as he went over to feed Vicki his blood. Once she seemed to be healing, Damon pulled away in time to notice Christina stirring up in her sleep again. She rubbed her eyes and turned to look over at Damon. She blinked a few times keeping her eyes locked on him, until she flinched.

She had forgotten she was still with Damon.

_Why couldn't that have been a nightmare dream? Why?_ Christina whined to herself, seeing she was still stuck with Damon.

"Well, good morning, my little ray of sunshine." Damon started out sarcastically. Christina yawned slightly and rolled her eyes, until they landed on Vicki. Christina's eyes widened in horror.

"Vicki! Oh, my god. Vicki!" Christina exclaimed, before jumping off the arm-chair and running towards Vicki's side on the couch. "Oh god, oh god. Vicki, no!" Christina started out her eyes tearing up. She never wanted this to happen. Not to Vicki. No.

"Relax, she's just out of it. She'll come to eventually." Damon informed her. Christina sighed in relief but glared over at Damon for still hurting her friend. Damon rolled his head to the side slightly looking back at her. "Oh, don't give me those judgy eyes. I didn't kill her." Damon stated.

"She's my friend." Christina informed him.

"So?" Damon asked wondering what was the big deal.

Christina glared at him more, before narrowing her eyes at him. "I hate you." She muttered to herself.

"Well, you're no cherry on the top either." Damon stated. Christina sighed and went back to the arm-chair to rest, while still looking over at Vicki to insure her friend was still okay. "I'm hungry." Christina started out.

Damon stood quiet and looked back at her in confusion and slight irritation.

"Why are you looking at me for? You know where the kitchen is." Damon stated.

"Aren't I suppose to be your hostage?" Christina asked rhetorically.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm suppose to feed you. Go fix yourself a snack. Or... maybe you can give me one." Damon stated, eyeing her slightly with a smirk. Christina rolled her eyes, before leaving the living room for the kitchen to get something to eat. Damon scoffed slightly.

Since when did this kid become so needy?

Sure she was needy before, but she was more of a freeloader if anything.

Damon never understood why Stefan easily accepted her into the Salvatore family.

If it were up to him, he would have let her die 15 years ago.

But... he had to admit, she was kinda cute in her own weird way. And in a twisted way, he did actually like spending time with her, despite her acting like a complete bitch towards him. Damon shook his head slightly. Those days were over. They were long over the minute he stepped foot out of her life. Damon needed to keep his eye on the prize and that prize was Katherine. Not trying to make things okay with Christina. Katherine.

Because the only thing he truly cared about the most, that made him abandon Christina in the first place, was Katherine.

* * *

"Stop here." Stefan instructed Elena, while they were in her car and she was driving.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked Stefan in confusion of parking near ruins.

"I want to show you something." He said, once they got out of the car. "In the middle of nowhere?" Elena stated in confusion and disbelief. "This... Didn't use to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan stated. Being there again brought up a few brief memories. He also remember bringing Christina here one time when she was new to the whole vampire idea. She once said that she hoped the house could be restored so they could live there one day. Stefan thought it was unlikely to happen, but he liked where her idea was at. All she had ever wanted was a home.

A permanent home.

Stefan sighed slightly at that thought, before turning his thoughts away towards Elena.

"It looks so..." Elena started.

"Old? It's because they are." Stefan told her.

"Wait. How long have you..." Elena started to ask out.

"I've been 17 since 1864." Stefan admitted to her.

"Oh, my god." Elena started out. _"Oh my god?"_ The second Stefan told Christina that she practically fainted. No joke.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." Stefan quoted out.

He soon started out and explained to Elena everything that happened with the Katherine situation and how they both loved her and she compelled their love. Once that was out of the way, he went over and pulled Damon's daylight ring that he needed out.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked him.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan told her. "No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." She told him. Stefan shook his head. "Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way he knows he can hurt me." Stefan informed her. "And how is that?" Elena asked him.

"By hurting Christina." Stefan told her without hesitation. Elena looked at him surprised but also confused. "But...how can he hurt Christina? She's his sister... can't she fight him back?" Elena stated. "She can't fight back, Elena. She's human." Stefan told her. "Wha-? How can she be your sister, be human, live for over a century, and look like she's in her early teens?!" Elena asked in shock on how that was even possible. Stefan shook his head slightly. "Look, she's not really my sister. She- Elena, I promise I'll explain that later. Right now, I have to give Damon his ring back before he kills her. You're going to have to trust me on that." Stefan told her.

Elena nodded slightly, but soon asked, "The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?"

"No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know you were free to make your own choice." Stefan informed Elena, before leaving the ruins for her to think over everything Stefan had told her and what her final decision would be.

* * *

_Oh my god somebody please kill me right now..._ Christina thought in her head on repeat as she saw her friend Vicki was alive and well, but was getting compelled by Damon. Now they were dancing around half-dressed, while Christina sat down in the arm-chair in watched in disgust. There was nothing she could do. For one thing, Damon would either kill her, hurt her again, or just compel her so... she didn't really have any options other than allow him to use her friend like a mindless puppet.

She hated how her life was turning out. She really did. All she felt like doing was to crawl in a whole and die on her own, without the constant help of Damon. He was already feeding on both Vicki and Christina. With Vicki came compulsion, but with Christina it was more or less willingly, since she had no choice. Rather allow him to bit off her wrist then to have him force the blood out of her through her neck. And even though Damon was feeding her a little bit of blood, she still felt weak and tired. She assumed it was from constant blood lost and decided to eat and drink more to balance out the dizziness she was feeling, but she still felt light-headed nonetheless.

Once Damon and Vicki got upstairs, Christina attempted to follow them close behind so she could keep a close eye on her friend and make sure she was okay.

Once Christina followed them up to Damon's room, she practically collapsed and laid on the bed huffing and puffing slowly.

_God, I hate my life..._ She whined at how things have went so wrong for her so fast. Now she could barely stand without feeling light-headed and dizzy. She turned her head to see Vicki and Damon were slow dancing. Christina rolled her eyes at these two as they were having a moment.

"My Mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicki told Damon, as if he were her therapist.

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon stated without a doubt. _What an ass.._ Christina couldn't help but think. Her friend wasn't pathetic, she just had a hard life. Maybe that's why Vicki and her were best friends. Both their real parents were disappointments to them. Sure, Christina had Stefan, but Vicki had no one else but her brother Matt. It was just them against the world pretty much, with the few people who still cared about them.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, it just come up blank." Vicki stated. It was pretty sad how similar Christina and Vicki were. Sure, Christina's still young and has plenty of time to decide where she wants to go in life, but over all.. she doesn't really have a clue. She knows she'll graduate, go to college, perhaps maybe get a good job... but thinking ahead like have a family, how her dad would be involved and the fact he would live forever and she won't, well... she just didn't want to think about that. At least not right now.

"You are so damaged." Damon stated. "And you are not helping." Christina sarcastically muttered.

"Yep." Vicki still agreed.

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem." Damon started out.

"Nope, none." Vicki stated. Why did Christina have a feeling a trap was being set up for her friend?

"I think I know what can help you." Damon stated. _Where was he going with this?_

"So what's that?" Vicki asked curious.

"Death." Damon said as he stopped dancing with Vicki and spontaneously snapped her neck. Christina quickly shot up from the bed in shock and went over to Vicki shaking he lifeless body in disbelief.

"You killed her!" She shouted out.

"Relax, she'll come back." Damon stated.

"As a vampire?! A freaking vampire?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Christina yelled out, her heart feeling broken and her head being in pain. Damon stood by watching her teared up form. Christina soon left Vicki's side and ran up to Damon, hitting his chest repeatedly in frustration. Damon didn't move and inch nor flinched as Christina's fist were curled up and pummeling against his chest.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! So much! I hate you so much! Let me go! Let me goawh!" Christina yelled out as she punched his chest, until Damon pulled her crying form close to him to the point of suffocating her as she struggled to move away from him.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's all right. It's all right." Damon told her once he popped something behind her causing her to collapse unconsciously and black out.

* * *

Christina was still passed out and her head laid near Damon's lap as he sat down on the living room couch. Vicki was on the arm-chair and sprung up expectedly.

"What happened? We were dancing, and then-" Vicki started out but Damon had beat her to it. "Then I killed you." Damon told her. "What?" Vicki asked him. "You're dead." Damon informed her. "I'm dead?" Vicki said to herself.

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, now you have to feed in order to complete the process." Damon instructed her briefly.

"You're wasted." Vicki stated without a doubt.

"You don't want to be there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." Damon warned her. "Okay, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." Vicki stated, ready to leave the place. "You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Damon told her.

"Come on, move." Vicki said, trying to pass him. "See? You're already starting to fall apart." Damon teased. "And I'm going home." Vicki said, ignoring all his warnings completely. "Okay, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." Damon stated. _Better to kill two birds with one stone then..._

"Yeah, whatever." Vicki shrugged, before leaving.

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." Damon shouted to Vicki once she stepped out. He smirked slightly and soon looked down to find Christina still knocked out to the point it seemed like she was almost sleeping. Seeing she sleeping form reminded him the days she sleep for hours and never bugged him much do to always sleeping sometimes. Ah, those were the days!

_"Damon! Damon! Damon!" Stefan yelled up for him in the middle of the night. He was sleeping downstairs and had to speed all the way upstairs to find Stefan in his room on his doorway, in his drawers and t shirt._

_"What?!" Damon hissed, hating being woken up in 2 in the morning. "Christina's acting up again." Stefan stated. "Well, you deal with it. I'm done. I want to sleep!" Damon nearly whined. "We made a schedule, Damon. Tonight the schedule has a D on it for Damon. Now get to work. Next week, I'll handle it, okay?" Stefan informed me. "How do I know, you're not making me do the work because you've gotten lazy?" Damon smirked cockily. Sure enough, Stefan pulled aside a small note pad with a miniature replica of their schedule of taking care of Christina._

_Damon let out a puff in disbelief, before storming towards the kid's room as Stefan yawned and went back to bed. "Shut up already! Will you please shut up!" Damon whined as the baby kept crying. Damon picked her up and she was still crying. Even harder now that he was holding her. "What is your problem?!" Damon wondered, why the kid hated him so much. Sure he was a vampire, but it was like the baby just genuinely hated him for some unknown reason. Damon rolled his eyes and brought the kid close to him letting her slightly rest on his shoulder as he patted her gently. She started to cry less to his surprise. When he pulled away from the girl, he caught her messing with his hair. _

_"Ow, ow, Ow! Let go!" Damon stated, but she took pleasure pulling at his hair and giggled a bit. Soon Damon detangled his hair away from her little hands and placed her back in her crib. Her arms stretched out to touch Damon's hair, but she couldn't reach it. Before she could possibly start crying again, Damon quickly sped out of the room went down to his own room and sped back in Christina's room to give her his leather jacket. She clutched a part of it in her fist tightly. Damon made sure it rested on her like a blanket before watching her dose off. She may have hated him, but she did like his sense of style. Damon chuckled slightly at how oddly cute she looked. _

_Damon's jacket score one. Christina's baby blanket she had sense they first found her score zero._

_Damon soon left and went back to his room to sleep. And the rest of the night was full of peace and quiet._

Damon shook his head slightly.

Why on EARTH was he thinking about that for?! Christina nearly ruined his life and he's thinking about how cute she may have been as a baby? What?! This was all the more reasons why he needed to kill Christina. Maybe he can do it early, since Stefan was slowly running out of time.

He looked down at Christina one more time and suddenly something happened.

He didn't know how it happened, but it did.

Guilt.

He was suddenly feeling guilt towards Christina. No, it had nothing to do with killing her. He would gladly do it, but he felt a nagging voice in his head about abandoning her 15 years ago. He didn't really have a good reason to, he just did. He didn't want Christina to hold him back and he didn't want to grow attached to her either. He needed to move on and go on with his plan to open the tomb and get Katherine back. He didn't have time to place babysitter with his brother to some orphan. Besides, Damon is known for losing his friends and people he care about. Granted, Stefan's still here, but for how long? Plus in a way he did lose his brother a long time ago... even more when he left him with Christina. But he didn't want to lose the kid either. He knew one way or another, he'd grow attached somehow, so he took his chances and left before anything could happen. He made himself hate the baby as much as possible. He made sure he wasn't around her much and strained himself as far away from her as a baby as possible.

All because he was afraid he'd lose her in the end. That when the day comes where she'll grow older and die, she would have already snuck under his skin, causing him to probably go into depression while Stefan goes into potential ripper mode for the lost of his own daughter and Damon's niece.

Damon sighed slightly, as he moved himself away from Christina and lied her down like the princesses in Disney usually are lying on their backs with their arms crossed. All Christina needed was to be in a chamber, a white dress and a rose and she might as well have been Snow White herself. Minus the annoying voice of course.

Looking at her one last time, Damon shook his head before speeding out of the boarding house while it was dark out in disbelief, that after all these years, she still had a hold on him that would prevent him from killing her.

* * *

"Christina! Christina, wake up! Wake up, please. Christina!" Stefan shouted out as he shook his daughter a bit to wake her up. Eventually after a minute, Christina soon awoken from her long slumber.

"Wha-? Uh.. Dad? Dad!?" Christina started out in shock to see he was finally here. "Christina! Oh, thank god, you're okay! You're okay." Stefan started out, hugging his daughter as she hugged him back tightly. Even though she didn't want to let him go for fear this was all a hallucination, she had to let him out of her grasp. Stefan cupped her face to look into her eyes deeply.

"Dad, I'm okay." Christina stated.

"I know I just... I know." Stefan sighed in relief once he found what he was looking for. _She's still human..._

"Dad, I.. I didn't think you'd make it. What happened? Where's Damon?" Christina asked him.

"I don't know. He just left. I don't know where he is now. You seemed to have been out for a long while, even when I got here you weren't even breathing." Stefan informed her. Christina nodded slightly. "Oh my god... is Vicki..?" Christina asked him.

"No, she's okay. She, uh, she completed her transition though." Stefan informed her.

"Oh my god. Where is she?" Christina asked him. "We don't know. She left right after and... I promise we'll find her." Stefan told her. _We?_

"So, you're gonna go out again?" Christina wondered. "Yeah, I have to find Vicki. You stay here, lock all the doors and windows. I'll come back myself since I have the other key to the house." Stefan informed her. He really didn't feel comfortable leaving Christina by herself again, but he knew he had to find Vicki and help her before she ended up killing someone tonight.

"Okay. But Dad.." Christina nodded understanding, but started out, before Stefan could leave. "Yeah?" Stefan asked her. "Don't forget to do the dishes. It was your turn, remember?" Christina reminded him. Stefan thought it over, realizing she did tell him to do the dishes, but he didn't do it because his daughter getting kidnapped and his girlfriend finding out he was a vampire became his top priorities that day.

Stefan smiled slightly with a soft chuckle. "Don't worry. I'll do it, once I find Vicki." Stefan stated, before planting a soft kiss on Christina's forehead and speeding out of the house. Christina grinned slightly and sighed, before getting up to unlock all the doors and windows for the night.

* * *

A/N: Boy, what a busy day! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

The Haunted Are The Nutty Ones

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to be cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki stated. "Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan informed her. "There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Somebody's covering it up." Damon muttered out to himself as he read through the newspaper. Christina eyed them all in disbelief.

"Okay, may I ask why I'm still here?" She eventually let out and asked what was obviously buzzing in her mind. After her father left, she locked all the doors and windows as she promised. Later on she drifted upstairs to sleep, only to be woken up by her dad who had came by home a few minutes later. He had brought Damon and a newly turned Vicki with him. So for the past few hours, Stefan hasn't exactly told her why they were all in his bedroom at once consoling Vicki.

"Because since you're here, she probably won't eat you. Probably." Damon shrugged 50/50.

"Yeah. Probably." Christina rolled her eyes at her uncle.

Granted he could careless about her, he had already proven that multiple times. What made Christina question her uncle a bit was why he was still here._ Why couldn't he have left Mystic Falls as soon as he got his daylight ring back? What was keeping him here? There was absolutely nothing left for him. Right?_ She'd ask herself. Stefan eyed Damon briefly in disbelief and turned to face Christina.

"Listen, Chrissy.. Vicki is a friend of yours, right? Well, she's going through a very difficult time right now. The best thing she needs is to be surrounded by a familiar face, such as yours. You know, to keep her calm and comfortable while this situation takes place." Stefan told her. "And how the hell are you suppose to know what I need? You don't even know me!" Vicki stated. "I don't, but she does." Stefan stated, moving a step aside so Christina could approach Vicki face to face.

"Look, Vic, I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I know it won't change anything, but.. I just.. I don't know. What I do know is that you'll be fine. I know it." Christina told Vicki. "Fine? How am I suppose to be fine? I'm dead. Do you know what it's like? Are you dead too?" Vicki wondered. Christina shook her head. "No, but my dad is. That's why he's trying to help you adapt." She reminded her. Vicki look between them for a second. "Wait.. Vampires can have kids? How retro. Wait, how come you don't have any fangs?" Vicki asked Christina. "This isn't Twilight, junkie." Damon commented.

Christina sent him a soft glare, before placing all attention towards the very confused and baffled Vicki Donovan. "Umm.. No. You..uh.. Look, it's complicated. Let's just focus on what's more important here. Making sure you succeed as a vampire, not fail." Christina stated. Vicki tilted her head to the side and groaned slightly. "Ugh, can't we just use a cheat sheet and get this over with?" She asked, wanting the shortest and fastest way done possible.

"No, Vic, this isn't Math class. We're not going to help each other with cheat sheets. This is real. It's not a test or anything, so you'll be fine. We'll do the best we can, I promise." Christina informed her. Stefan eyed them slightly and folded his arms across his chest, clearing his throat to gain their attention. "I'm sorry, but **_cheat sheets_**?!" Stefan started out. Already seeing the potential stem about to blow out of his ears, Christina turned to give her dad a soft grin and say, "Let's focus on the more important things. We'll talk about the cheat sheets another time." Stefan shook his head slightly, before going back to helping Vicki.

"What is that?" Vicki asked Damon. Christina turned to look at what Vicki was looking at.

A watch.

It was an old compass like watch in one.

_Wait.. wasn't that the same old watch/compass that I saw as I unwillingly stole a necklace at the Founders ball in the same case as the necklace? Why did Damon have it?_ Christina asked herself cautiously. Of course recently, anything that had anything to do with Damon was meant to be thought as either dangerous or to be highly alerted on, which is understandable considering he did try to kill her practically more than once.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon asked out. "It looks more like a watch to me." Christina muttered. "Well, it isn't." Damon stated. "Why do you have it?" Christina soon asked him folding her arms across her chest, unknowingly mimicking her father's position from earlier. "Found it. Relax short stuff, this has nothing to do with you." Damon stated, causing Christina to scoff.

"Really? Lately everything has had something to do with me? Did your daylight ring have anything to do with me? Then what was the point of kidnapping me?" Christina stated. "You were leverage. I needed you to make sure Stefan would play by the rules." Damon stated, playing around with the compass smirking deviously. Christina shook her head and soon looked over to her father. "Also, why is he still here? He kidnapped me and try to kill me! Have you already forgiven him?" Christina asked in disbelief.

"I haven't forgiven him, and I don't think I'll ever considering how much he hurt you. But, since it is his full responsibility of turning Vicki, he needs to help as well as I do. Besides, this is Damon. He's probably not leaving any time soon. We're just going to have to get use to it." Stefan told her. "See, if Stefan can make an effort to look past things, so can you Chrissy." Damon stated.

"You bit me." Christina stated, not seeing how that wasn't a reasonable explanation to throw Damon out of the house or, maybe if they're lucky, town. "Yeah, I did. I did bite you, more than once. Get over it. It's not like I killed you." Damon stated, not even putting an effort to apologize. "But you almost did." Christina informed him.

"Keyword: Almost." Damon smirked.

"Okay guys, can we move on to more important matters. We can all discuss this later." Stefan asked them both, causing Christina to look at her dad oddly a bit steamed. "I can't believe this. You're just going to give him a free card for nearly attempting murder towards me just the other night!" Christina nearly exclaimed in disbelief.

"Okay, _now_ you're overexaggurating. I did not try to murder you. Threatening to kill you and actually murdering you are two different things, Shorty." Damon tried to briefly educate her. "Oh really? What are the difference then? Please, do tell." Christina asked out sarcastically, as if she was really fascinated on how they could possibly be different.

"Christina..." Stefan called out to calm his daughter, not wanting Damon to snap again and end up hurting her. "Step down." He told her. "I'm not stepping down, now. It's like you people want me to move on and forget what ever happened last night didn't happen. I know what I saw and felt last night. He tried to kill me. What I want is for him to admit it seriously, accept that fact and answer my question as to why he didn't do it. Why didn't you finish the job?" Christina wondered.

"Because, he knew if he did, I would have never forgiven him and I'd never give him his daylight ring back." Stefan told her, "Now please, step down." He wasn't saying that literally, but metaphorically speaking as to step down from the argument and let it go for now.

"Um... I see this isn't a right time. Maybe I should go?" Vicki suggested, ready to bolt out of the door.

"No!"

"See ya!"

Stefan, Christina and Damon all commanded at once. 2 'no's' were more effective than one 'see ya', so Vicki ended up staying and going back to her seat. "This isn't over." Christina muttered knowing both male Salvatore's would hear it.

* * *

"What is it?" Vicki asked as Stefan handed her over a cup. "It's what you're craving for." He told her. "Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's not what you're craving for, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon teased Stefan. "It's better than hurting and killing someone." Christina stated, with a hidden personal meaning underneath. Damon rolled his eyes at his niece and scoffed. "Yeah. Remorse is overrated." He stated.

"Like love?" Christina burned him, while looking smugly at him. Damon raised his eyebrow slightly. "Using my words against me? Are you sure you're not my kid?" Damon teased her. Christina shook her head with a small smirk on her lips. "I'd drop dead first before I could ever be considered as 'your kid'." Christina told him. "That could be arranged." Damon stated at the drop dead part.

"You two... enough. Go ahead, give it a try." Stefan warned the two and encouraged Vicki.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon stated his view on the issue. "She can, if she learns to adjust to it." Christina shared her view, which was similar to her fathers.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked as Damon nodded in curiosity.

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan told her. "You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and erase their memory after wards. It's so easy." Damon stated.

"Says the guy who's had over 100 years to practise." Christina stated, "Might take you longer, Vick."

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? Like Christina said, it takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan tried to warn her.

"Don't listen to them. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eyeline and she's just the lamb that follows him close behind. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon stated, causing both Christina and Stefan to look at him in disbelief. Here they were trying to help Vicki live a better vampire life, and here he's trying to show her the ways that could have her end up being emotionally miserable in the end.

"You know what, Vicki? Don't listen to these bone heads. This is your life. You choose the path you want to take, but the path you choose will define the person you are. It's your choice, to either go human, animal or blood bag. If you pick human, I might be a little upset, but I won't judge you. It's your choice, so I'll have to accept that sooner or later. If animal, fine, if blood bag, whatever. It all depends on you. It's your choice and it'll forever be your choice. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Christina told her friend, before soon leaving the bedroom.

By the time she got down she noticed that while she was giving Vicki her speech, Damon had grown bored and left the room, so when she got downstairs she noticed Damon was by the doorway giving Elena a hard time. "Elena. Hi. Is my brother giving you a headache?" Christina asked her sheepishly. "Uh, um. No. Damon was just... letting me in." Elena started out.

"Well fine. Knock yourself out." Damon told them, before walking out of the house in his usual cocky way. Once he was out, Christina slammed the front door behind him mouthing 'good riddance' to herself that she didn't have to deal with her uncle much anymore.

"So..um.. Elena. How've you been?" Christina tried to dig for small talk.

"I'm fine. And you...?" Elena asked out.

"Oh, I'm fine. If you had asked me that yesterday I would have said terrible. Ha! Don't ask." Christina stated, causing Elena to nod her head slowly.

"So..Elena. Why are you here?" Christina asked her curiously. "I came to see Stefan and see how Vicki was doing with... everything." Elena admitted.

"Everything?" Christina asked out, wondering what she meant. "You know... with the whole.. transitioning thing. Turning into vampire." Elena told her. Christina gawked at her in shock, on how she could have possibly have known.

"But-How did you..?" Christina asked out. "Stefan told me everything and last night... he told me more things he didn't get the chance to tell me before. I know who and what you are now. You don't need to keep..uh... keep pretending." Elena said, awkwardly once she got to the end. Christina nodded slightly seeing how awkward this situation was between them.

Yep, finding out your 17-year-old boyfriend is actually a 161-year-old vampire is bad enough, but the fact he has a 15-year-old human daughter puts the frosting on the cake of awkwardness.

Christina soon decided to break the silence between them by saying, "My dad's upstairs, by the way." Elena nodded slowly, as the situation just went more awkward for them. Before anyone could say or do anything to make the atmosphere around them even worse, Stefan soon descended down the stairs.

"Elena. I thought I heard you come in." He started out.

"Where is Vicki?" Elena soon asked out.

_Wow, really? No "hello" or "good morning"? That's kind of a bitch move._ Christina noticed on Elena's odd behavior.

"She's upstairs." Both Christina and Stefan told her.

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" Elena asked out a bit frustrated at this difficult situation she was in.

"Would it be hard to believe to say that Vicki went to rehab? I mean, no offense, but I find it believable enough. The problem is, he and Matt might want to visit her so... there's that." Christina tried to suggest. Stefan and Elena glanced over at her slightly and shook their heads, indicating that idea wouldn't work.

"I'm working with her. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that is going to play a big part on how she responds to this." Stefan told her.

"So, she's a vampire with issues?" Elena started out. "Yep." Christina answered with no hesitation to spare. "What am I suppose to do? Because I'm lying to everyone I care about. What's gonna happen to her?" Elena continued.

"Nothing is gonna happen to her. She'll be fine. I know it. Right, Dad?" Christina stated. Stefan looked over at his daughter and sighed. He didn't want to bring her hopes up, but he didn't want her to feel like her friend was a lost cause either.

"I don't know, Christina. I really don't know. We're just going to have to keep her here until she's safe to be around." Stefan told her, as well as answering Elena's question briefly in the process.

"How long is that?" Vicki soon was spotted by the stairs and asked, obviously over hearing the conversation. "We can talk about that later." Stefan stated. "Hey, Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked out.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki chuckled out on Elena's dumb question. I shook my head slightly grinning. "Look while you guys talk, I'll handle her. Come on, Vicki. Let's let the grown ups talk." Christina informed her friend, while walking back up the stairs. "I'm older than her!" Vicki stated, pointing towards Elena. "You know what I mean." Christina stated, pulling Vicki aside. "Come on, I want to show you my room." Christina stated. "Christina.." Stefan warned her, seeing exactly what she was trying to do by leaving him alone with Elena. "Don't worry. I'll try not to get eaten n my own bedroom" Christina winked at her dad slightly, before leading Vicki to her bedroom room.

* * *

Once they reached the bedroom, Christina closed the door shut so her dad and Elena could have a moment alone. "Umm.. why are we in your room?" Vicki asked out confused. "One, I wanted to be the romancer matchmaker in the family and let Stefan have some private short time with Elena and also, I just wanted to show off my room." Christina stated with a shrug, before plopping down on her bed. Like any other girls, she had pink accessories, such as sheets, blankets, and pillows as well as a purple rug. But her dresser was black and her walls were dark lavender. The ceiling was also dark lavender, but appeared to be back to most. She also had two beanbag chairs, one pink, the other purple. Both had slight blue designs on it.

Of course she also had a makeup dresser mirror that had photos on the corner sides of the mirror and had lights on the sides, you'd see celebrities have in their dressing rooms on T.V.

Vicki rolled her eyes at Christina, before glancing around at her room. She soon stopped and looked over Christina's makeup dresser mirror and looked at her photos. "Heh. You have a lot of pictures." Vicki stated. "Yeah." Christina agreed, she got off her bed and walked over to stand next to Vicki with a smile. "This one was when we went to New York. And 3 years later, we went to New Jersey." Christina told her. "Who's 'we'?" Vicki wondered. "Stefan and I. My Dad and I." Christina clarified for her. Vicki nodded and looked up at the photo next to the one where Christina appeared to be at the Grand Canyon. "Is that your Mom?" Vicki wondered. Christina froze slightly in confusion and saw Vicki pointing at a photo of Lexi.

"No, um... that's Lexi. She's my dad's best friend. She's like a sister to me." Christina corrected Vicki. Vicki seemed confused on the whole thing. "I'm probably going to look like a bitch for asking but... if vampires can't have kids then how..." Vicki started out.

"I'm adopted. Okay?" Christina stated, a bit annoyed. "Like I said, sorry for being a bitch about it." Vicki stated awkwardly. "Hey, it's fine. You were curious. Everyone's curious once and a while." Christina stated. "Yeah... you looked really happy in these pictures." Vicki commented. "Who says I'm not now? Sure, things have been getting pretty shaking since Damon came to town but.. I'm still happy with my life." Christina told her.

"I know. It's definitely sure is a hell lot better than mine." Vicki chuckled out slightly. Christina forced up a grin, but saw nothing funny about it. Her mother didn't care about her, her father left her, and she was now a vampire who had no idea what to do with her life. Comparing that life to Christina's.. well.. obviously Christina's life would appear much better.

"Look, Vick... I really am sorry." Christina started out. "There's really nothing for you to apologize about." Vicki told her. "I know but... I don't know. I just... I just feel as though this whole thing is... partly my fault. I was there when Damon was about to kill you. I should have stopped him. I knew he was going to do something to you. I felt it in my gut, but... It was too late. And because of that, it's my fault too." Christina explained her reasoning. "Hey, Chrissy. It's not your fault. Things happen to people all the time. Especially the ones who were at the wrong place during the wrong time. I was a lost cause before you met me. There was really nothing you could do to save me from that. Just know between you and your uncle... I definitely won't be holding it against you." Vicki ensured her. Christina nodded.

"I really hate that you're going through this. None of this was suppose to happen." Christina stated. "I know. But hey. Better me, then you, right?" Vicki stated rhetorically, holding her fist up. Christina smirked and rolled her eyes, before fist bumping Vicki back. "Right." She stated. "Cause we're sisters. I'd rather go through this than to see you go through it." Vicki informed her, "No if you excuse me.. I think your dad is done talking with Elena." Christina raised her eyebrow slightly in surprise.

"Vampire, remember? We can hear behind closed doors." Vicki reminded Christina with a smirk, before opening the door and walking out all the way downstairs.

* * *

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms up our bodies so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan broke it down to Vicki. All four of them, Stefan, Vicki, Elena and Christina, were in the kitchen. Stefan was teaching Vicki a few tips of being a vampire and how to still be able to mingle with humans without getting suspicions of actually being a vampire. Vicki was learning all she could retain at once. Elena was observing the whole scenario. And Christina was briefly texting Jeremy away without a care in the world. Of course she was there for Vicki's moral support, but did it have to mean she had to be stuck at home all day cut off from her friends? Nope. Not on her watch. She can support Vicki all she can, but there was no way she'd be stuck at home half bored to death.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki questioned.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on daily basis one day at a time." Stefan instructed her. Somehow that sounded a lot like how Vicki's drug consoling would have said to her. At least in Christina's mind it did. "Oh god! Don't start it the whole 12 step thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." Vicki stated.

_Hmm.. I guess I was right._ Christina thought to herself.

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki." Stefan told her, still remembering Christina's brief speech earlier. "So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki wondered curiously. "I don't know about _never_..." Christina breathed out a quick mutter fast enough for no one to catch. "Not in a long time." Stefan answered her cautiously as Elena was still watching the scene and listening to everything the two were saying carefully. "How long?" Vicki asked.

"Years and years.." Stefan started out, but was cut off. "Before me. _Long_ before me." Christina stated abruptly. Stefan nodded and sighed softly. "Yeah. I'm not proud of my past behavior." Stefan still added.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki started rambling before leaving the kitchen. Once she left, Christina plumed her face seeing, at this rate, it was going to take weeks before Vicki would ever be able to interact with people.

WEEKS!

"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. Be right back." Stefan informed the two brown-haired girls, before leaving the kitchen as well. As soon as he left, Vicki re-entered the kitchen.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki announced, before reached over for her phone. "Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked her. "Jeremy." Vicki stated. "I already texted him. He's fine." Christina stated. Vicki gave her an odd look. "Well, good for you then. But I want to talk to him for myself." Vicki stated, about to dial him.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena stated. "Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki informed Elena. "Even though you could hurt him?" Elena questioned her logic. "I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki told her. "I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now." Elena told her. Christina gave Elena a looked. "Um.. Elena." Christina tried to warn her, knowing Vicki could snap any second.

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "You're not good enough" speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki snapped. "All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." Elena told her. "Or what?" Vicki asked, grabbing Elena by the throat and pushing her against the wall to pin her down with little to no effort in doing so. Christina watch not knowing what to do. One some cases she agreed with Elena that Vicki couldn't see Jeremy right away, but one some cases Elena did push Vicki's buttons a bit forcing her to react in the way she probably wanted.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that's all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy, because I have some new fun toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" Vicki informed her, before letting her go and leaving the kitchen. Elena clutched her throat slightly coughing and looked over at Christina, who shrugged in reply. Soon Stefan entered and Elena tried fixing up her posture.

"She threatened me." Elena stated once he finally entered.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..." Stefan started out. "Basically, you brought it on yourself when mentioning Jeremy." Christina stated over what Stefan said about her reasoning of not helping her, aside from the fact there was literally nothing she could have done if she had interfered. She probably would have gotten harmed in the process by Vicki if she even dared to try breaking them apart.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena asked. "There's no rule book." Both Stefan and Christina stated. "Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked Stefan. "A while. But I didn't have anyone helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger." Stefan told her. "What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"What do you think it means?" Christina asked sarcastically, not seeing how Elena wasn't smart enough to figure that out. "It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and could hurt him." Stefan told Elena, ignoring Christina's comment.

"Or worse." Elena said to herself.

"No, not worse. Anything but worse. That's not happening." Christina quickly stated, not even wanting to think about that. "I'm not going to let anyone get hurt." Stefan informed them both.

"I need to get going." Elena started out. "Elena..." Stefan said. "Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena told him, before leaving. Christina stood awkwardly near her father. "What was that ending about?" Christina asked in deep confusion. "Last night, while Damon and I were looking for Vicki... Elena and I broke up. She said.. she'd keep my secret but.. she didn't want to be with me anymore." Stefan admitted. Christina's eyes widened in surprise that he never told her til now. "Wha-? Well... gosh. Earlier must have_ really_ been awkward." Christina thought over how she and Vicki left them alone for a few minutes together. It must have been awkward between them. "Yeah. Yeah, it was." Stefan agreed.

"I'm sorry." Christina told him, on accidentally letting them have an awkward moment together and on how she just broke up with him just recently. "It's okay." Stefan told her. Christina nodded and thought about something. "By the way... what ever did happen to Zach?" She wondered slightly about her other uncle. Stefan raised his eyebrow in surprise that she didn't know, but thought it over and realized nobody had told her he was dead. "Oh, Christina..." Stefan paused and shook his head briefly. "When Damon escaped and abducted you, I went down at the cellar and found he wasn't there and you were missing. And I also found Zach. I don't know how to say this any easier but... he's.." Stefan started out carefully.

"Dead? He's dead, isn't he? Damon killed him." Christina stated and briefly wondered if she was correct. Stefan nodded. Christina nodded as well taking in a deep breath to ease herself. "How did you know?" Stefan asked her. "I-I just had a feeling. And when I was with Damon at the house the whole time... not once did I ever see Zach come home. Plus I had to place up the groceries up by myself so... something was obviously wrong there." Christina told him on her theory of figuring it out. "I'm sorry, Christina. I really am." Stefan told her. "It's okay. I had the whole night while you were looking for Vicki to grieve him. I asked because I wanted to know for sure he was in fact deceased. I wanted confirmation and I did get it. I'm alright. Really, I am. I'm just gonna miss him, that's all." Christina stated.

"But hey, I still have you, and Lexi..and, when thinks work out, I'll have Vicki with me. She'll be my eternal best friend." Christina reassured herself and Stefan. He nodded at her little statement giving her a shoulder hug. "Yeah. You have us. No matter what." Stefan told her, before existing the kitchen. Christina grinned and picked up her phone, ready to continue one of her text conversations with one of her stoner friends, she was only friends with through Vicki or Jeremy.

* * *

Later that night, Vicki and Christina had gotten bored. They were both up in Stefan's bedroom. Vicki was on Stefan's bed listening to music, while Christine laid on her stomach near her drawing in her sketch pad.

What she was drawing? She had no idea. She just went wherever her mind was roaming off to, causing her hand to make detailed swirls and lines with her pen, barely knowing what she was drawing in the first place. Damon soon entered the room to catch them both in Stefan's room.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked out. Christina was daydreaming and didn't even notice him enter the room.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?" Vicki told and asked him, sitting herself up from the bed. Even that slight movement wasn't enough to pull Christina out of her drawing trance.

"I was ... bored." Damon stated.

"You did this to me out of boredom?" Vicki stated in disbelief.

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon told her. "Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?" Vicki wondered.

"That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go." Damon stated, causing Vicki to slide off the bed. "Where?" She asked ready to leave. Just in time, Christine paused her pen and shook her head getting out of her trance. She didn't get the chance to look down at her drawing see as Vicki as leaving. Leaving her sketch pad behind, she got up and followed her seeing she was following Damon.

_When did Damon get here?_ Christina wondered briefly as she followed them behind. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked them, only for Christina to shrug in confusion in reply not knowing what they really were doing.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anna Frank." Damon told him. "No, no. Hey, hey...Now's not the time for this." Stefan warned him. "If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about." Damon informed him. "She could hurt someone." Stefan told him. "I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going on the front yard. Come on." Damon stated and instructed Vicki to still follow him.

Christina still felt a bad feeling about all of it.

"Bad idea. This is a very bad idea, Damon." Christina acted out, trusting her gut this time. "She's a vampire. She should know the perks." Damon stated, causing Christina to shake her head slightly and still keep a cautious eye on Vicki. "Like what?" Vicki wondered. "Like..." Damon started out, before speeding around behind her.

"Whoa. How did you do that? Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Vicki started out in amazement.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." Damon told her. She nodded in excitement getting into position, before all of a sudden speeding clearly out of sight. All three Salvatore's stood outside stunned, processing what had just happened in a matter of 5 seconds.

"Uh... my bad." Damon stated, taking the blame this time. Stefan scoffed and Christina became steamed again, not even wanting to attempt yelling at Damon this time, knowing it'd be a waste of energy on her part.

* * *

While both Damon and Stefan were out searching for Vicki again, Christina had gotten a text from Jeremy if he wanted to meet her up at the school's Halloween party. Of course, Christina accepted and since nobody was home to tell her otherwise, she went up to her room trying to figure out a costume. Since it was really last-minute, she decided to wear a simply black dress with pearl jewelry, tie her hair up, wear as much makeup as possible to pass as Audrey Hepburn, a british actress from back in the days.

Getting to the school on time, or so Christina assumed, she bumped into Matt Donovan. The two didn't really know each other well, but they have seen each other around school numberous times.

"Matt, hi. How are you?" Christina asked him.

"I'm fine.. um.." Matt started thinking.

"My name's Christina Salvatore. You've probably seen me around school." Christina told him, shaking his hand. "Oh, you're related to Stefan?" Matt asked. "Yeah, if the last name didn't tell you already." Christina chuckled out, "have you seen Jeremy? He said he was going to meet up with me here."

"Oh, you just missed him. He and his sister, Elena just passed through. Are you suppose to be some Hollywood actress?" Matt told and asked me. "Yes I am. And, where did Elena go?"Christina asked him. "She said something about going to look for my sister, I think?" Matt told me. "Wait, Vicki's here?" Christina asked in wonder and surprise. "Yeah, wait you know my sister?" Matt asked me. "Not really, but I have seen her around school." Christina lied smoothly, "Anyway it was nice talking to you Surgeon General, but I gotta dash."

"That obvious, huh?" Matt wondered on his costume. "The apron gave it away." Christina chuckled, before walking away. Walking around and through the crowd, Christina couldn't find Vicki or Jeremy anywhere. She eventually went outside and still couldn't find them. She texted Jeremy briefly and Vicki a lot, but got no reply.

"What are you doing out here?!" Christina was sure she heard her father's voice ring out. She turned around and noticed him walking up to her. "I should be asking you that. Shouldn't you be looking for her?" Christina stated. "It's too dangerous out here. You should head home now." Stefan warned his daughter. Christina eyed him slightly and noticed how tired and anxious he appeared. She looked down and noticed how bloody on of his hands were.

"Oh my god. What happened? You're hand's bleeding!" Christina stated.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just go home. Please." Stefan begged her. Something was off, and Christina didn't like it one bit. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't put her finger on it. Seeing as she had no other choice, she decided to leave in hope that her father would explain what was going on to her, when he got back to the house.

* * *

It was exactly midnight and Stefan hadn't returned home yet. Christina was waiting and sitting in the living room trying to stay awake for his arrival. Right when she was about to doze off, she heard him enter the front door and walk into the living room. He had a disturbing look on his face. As if he was haunted by a thought, she couldn't read.

"Dad, what's going on? Your hand was bleeding for a reason. Was it Damon?" Christina went to it.

"Are you suppose to be Audrey Hepburn?" Stefan asked out suddenly taking an interest on who she was dressed up as. "That's not the case. Yes, but let's not change the subject. What happened?" Christina asked out carefully.

Stefan was hesitant trying to remember what to do.

_"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy cried and yelled out in horror, as Vicki's body desiccated and turned grey. Stefan held him back and watched in horror at what he had done. He killed her. He killed Vicki. It's not like he meant to, she was attacking Elena for god sakes! He had to save her first of course! But he didn't mean to kill her in the process._

_Now she was dead. What were they going to do now? What were they going to tell Matt? Christina?_

_Oh god. No._

_No._

_Not Christina._

_What was he going to tell Christina?_

_xxxx_

_"Damon, are you out of it? I can't lie to her!" Stefan shouted out. After compelling Jeremy, Damon had gotten outside to announced his memory of Vicki being killed being erased. Elena had thanked him and went back inside the house. Now Damon and Stefan were quarrelling on what to tell Christina. The truth or not?_

_"Anything is better than telling her, you killed her best friend!" Damon informed him._

"We were looking for Vicki. When Elena and Jeremy went to the Halloween party, Elena texted me where Vicki was. Matt had told her she was there. I got there first and looked everywhere for Vicki. I found her and somehow lost her in the crowd." Stefan started to tell her.

_"I-I can't lie to her Damon. I just can't." Stefan told him, "Not about this." "It's not like you have a choice Stefan! She's never going to forgive you. You better think of something and quick to tell her, cause she's going to know that her friend is dead one way or another." Damon told him._

"Elena volunteered to look for her. She did and found her making out with Jeremy. She bit him and wanted more of his blood. Elena tried to stop Vicki, but ..." Stefan paused. "But what?" Christina asked out, wondering where her friend was at this moment.

"She attacked her. She attacked Elena. I came over and pulled Vicki off of Elena..." Stefan continued.

_"Me." Damon soon said after a long silence fell between them._

_"What?" Stefan asked in confusion._

_"You can tell her the truth, but just switch the story. I killed her. Tell her it was me." Damon suggested. "No, I'm the one who stabbed a stake into her heart. I killed her Damon." Stefan reminded him. "But she doesn't know that! Just tell her it was me, she already hates me enough. Adding one more to the list should do it." Damon demanded. "Damon, I'm not going to let you take the blame for this, when it was clearly my fault." Stefan stated firmly._

_"For god sakes, Stefan. Just do it! Tell her it was me. I'm not asking you to lie, I'm telling you to lie... cause believe me. She will never forgive you for killing someone she cares about the most. You're her father... she's suppose to love you and trust you with her life. I'm not. I'm her uncle. She has to hate me at some point. Let her. Let her hate me." Damon demanded, giving Stefan one last chance to make this right. Before it could be too late._

"Damon came over and held Vicki down. She was resisting him and... he pulled out a stake.." Stefan started lying. "No.." Christina shook her head, picturing it clearly in her mind. "He pulled out a stake and stabbed it into her heart." Stefan continued. "No, no! You're lying! No, you're lying! That-That.. That can't..." Christina started out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Vicki gasped out and veins run down her face. Her skin went grey and... and.." Stefan struggled out, feeling a lump form in his throat as he looked his daughter in the eyes and said, "She's dead, Christina. She's dead."

Christina had trouble breathing and was debating whether to yell or scream in pain. In the end she got caught between and started bursting into tears. "No! No! She's not.. she's not dead! No! You're lying! You're all lying to me! She's not dead! She's _not_ dead." Christina yelled out, trying to stop herself from crying so much. Stefan went over and grabbed her shoulder to turn and look at him straight through the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Chrissy. I'm so sorry. If I could go back and change things, you know I would. I'm really sorry." Stefan told her, trying to stay strong for her as well. Christina nodded and hugged her father tight letting her tears fall down.

"I hate him. I hate him **_so_** much." Christina said, through her gritted teeth. She was sad Vicki was killed in such a horrific way, but she was mainly angry that it was Damon who killed her. Was it bad enough he took Zach away from me? Now Vicki? Vicki didn't deserve that. Nobody deserves to be killed like that. Christina thought to herself as anguish tears formed in her eyes. She wished so much she could kill Damon, or for at least he could get out of their lives.

But she knew it wouldn't happen.

He was Damon.

He'd never leave them alone in peace.

It would be almost too easy that way.

* * *

A/N: It's a shame, I couldn't update earlier then I wanted. Oh well, at least I updated. See you on the next chapter, whenever I can update it soon. Hope you liked the new one.


End file.
